Nothing's Gonna Harm You
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: A young woman just graduated from high school runs away from home and encounters an Autobot names Ironhide. He takes her to the Autobots and she gets to know them. But she hides a dark secret. No one knows. First IronhidexOC fic. No flames please.
1. Looks Can Be Decieving

Okay this is the new chapter one. The other one was confusing to some people and so...I went back and did some work. I hope this one is better. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looks Can Be Deceiving

It felt like the same day over and over again as Richelle walked to school. She walked everyday, her father would never let her drive a car, didn't trust her. She had her permit, but he never let her drive. Once she was allowed to get her license after some driving experience of course she would be able to get a job so that she could get a job like she had always planned on doing.

As she walked a familiar voice called out to her, "Richelle!"

Richelle stopped walking and turned around. She smiled at her friend and exclaimed, "Grace! How are you today?"

"Great. I'm just happy it's the last day of school. No more of this crap once we enter college. No sir."

Richelle laughed a little. She couldn't wait to go to college. She had applied to many, but didn't get a reply back yet. She was hoping to get away from her little town in Mane. Rockwell…it was a nice place, right next to the shore of the ocean…always a nice breeze and always had lobster. Lobster was her favorite. The two talked about graduating the next day. They couldn't wait. After thirteen years of school they were finally going to be able to move out of the house.

Richelle personally couldn't wait to get out of the house. She couldn't wait for her freedom. As they neared the school Grace looked at Richelle seeing something different about her, but didn't know. She always looked different everyday. She decided to ignore it and asked, "So what school are you going to be going to?"

"Don't know, I haven't gotten any replies from any of them." Richelle replied sadly.

Grace looked at her and said, "Well I'm sure they'll let you know soon."

"Grace I sent in the letters months ago."

Grace looked at her friend and said, "Ask your dad about them. He may know…of course if he got a letter addressed to you wouldn't he give them to you?"

Richelle looked at her friend and said, "Yeah….maybe, but you never know. I'm the one who has to take care of him since you know……..since my mom and my unborn baby brother died. He hasn't been the same. I'm the one who checks the mail."

Grace looked at her friend, but her head shot up when she heard her name called then Richelle smiled and exclaimed, "Daniel!" The two girls ran to their friend and hugged their best guy friend ever.

Daniel looked at Richelle up and down and said, "Girl, you look so cute in that outfit today!"

Richelle blushed and said, "Thanks Danny."

Daniel looked at Grace and told her the same thing. Daniel was gay….but they loved him because he wasn't afraid to admit it. Yeah, he had threats when he first came out, but Richelle and Grace stood by him at all times and yelled at anyone who would say something mean to him or about him. As years past people got used to Daniel and came to accept that he was gay and that he couldn't help it. He was born differently.

"So you two girls ready to graduate?" Daniel asked.

"Hell yes." spoke Grace, "I didn't go to school this long to not graduate. No work today. So exciting."

Richelle laughed a little and said, "I'm ready to get away from this place."

"What about your dad?" asked Grace.

Richelle looked at her friend and said, "He's getting better everyday, but he just needs me around a little bit longer. You know…." Richelle cut herself off. Grace shook her head knowing what her friend was saying.

The bell rang signifying everyone they needed to get to class right away. Richelle, Grace, and Daniel all ran to the same classroom. They had the same classes all year round and today was the day for practice. Everyone settled down in their seats as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. It was math class and the teacher said, "Okay…this is your very last, last day of your school career…and I actually have a quiz for you before you leave this room."

The whole class nearly had a panic attack. All their books had been taken up way before anyone else's and they were all complaining. Finally the teacher got everyone to calm down and he asked, "What is the graduating class this year?"

The whole class yelled out at once, "2008!"

The teacher chuckled and exclaimed, "Go to your rehearsal!"

The whole class jumped from their seats and ran out into the hallway with all the other seniors. It felt so good to get out of the school. Daniel, Grace and Richelle ran with the crowd. They got to the Auditorium and it was packed. Their Auditorium was huge. It had two levels inside and the bottom was filled with all the seniors. The principal walked on stage and walked to the microphone and exclaimed, "Congratulations 2008!"

The whole Auditorium roared to life with the screamings and yelling from all the seniors in the room. When everyone calmed down the principal started making her speech. She started talking how hard they had worked to get to this point, but Richelle, Grace and Daniel were not paying attention. They were quietly talking the background. When everyone got up they got up knowing they had to get in order. Grace was near the front since her last name was Black, then Daniel Lovely. Then lastly Richelle Slate.

The whole rehearsal took a couple of hours explaining what they were going to do and how they were going to do it. Of course after they were done they got to leave school early. Earlier than usual. When Richelle exited the school her friends were right behind her asking her what she wanted to do. She didn't really know what to do. She just wanted to hang out, not do anything fancy.

"So, Richelle wanna go out to eat to the park?" asked Daniel.

"The park sounds nice actually." she replied.

Daniel and Grace agreed and walked to the park. It had been forever since they had been to the park. The three sat under a tree and looked up at the clouds…it was the last day of school and they were already out. Tomorrow was graduation…Richelle looked at her friends knowing she would have to go home soon because of her father. Her father had gone into a depression after he lost his wife and unborn son…they were going to name him…Michael.

Hours past and the rest of the school let out, students running to the park throwing Frisbees. Richelle stood up from her place and said, "Well guys I think I better head on home."

"Yeah, I'm right there with you Richelle." spoke Grace. She got up and started walking home.

Richelle started walking home, but stopped when a hand settled on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Daniel. "Hey Daniel…what are you doing?"  
Daniel looked at her and said, "Richelle, I can't help but look at you and you look as if you're in pain."

"It's nothing Daniel. Nothing you have to worry about." she whispered.

"Okay, but if you need to tell someone anything, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm always here for you."

"Okay." smiled Richelle and then Daniel walked in his direction to his home. She got home before the sun had set and walked in the house. She saw her dad sleeping in his rocking chair and a wrestling game on. It was always best during this time, she didn't have to worry about her father yelling at her or throwing her against the wall.

She quietly walked up to her room and closed the door. She didn't want to stay here any longer. She pulled her suit case from under her bed and opened it up. She started running to her closet getting her close out and all her undergarments. She opened the door and when she did she encountered her father standing there. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm packing." she simply said and walked past him.

"I don't think so missy! You are to live in this house!"

"You have no control over me dad! I am eighteen! I should have left when I turned eighteen! I'm tired of you drinking all the time!"

Without a second thought her father slapped her across the face. Richelle looked at him a red mark forming where she was hit. She glared at her father and said, "Nothing you do will ever change my mind dad. As of now you'll be living all by yourself without me to hit on all the time!"

He went to hit her again, but she was on alert and kicked him where it hurt. He fell to his knees in pain. She jumped over him and ran to her room. Toiletries were not important right now, plus she could always buy new ones. She closed her suitcase and started to exit the room when her father stood in the doorway. His eyes seemed to have a red tint in them.

He entered the room and started walking towards her. His hands balled up into fists. He made sure his form blocked the door. He didn't want her getting away. Richelle looked at her father and then her suitcase. Her suitcase wasn't all that important. With all her strength she threw her heavy suitcase at her dad which knocked him over and all her close fell out on him. She ran to the window and climbed out on the roof. She carefully ran to the end of the roof and got in a tree.

She climbed all the way down to the ground and started running fast trying to get away from the house. She heard her father yelling at the top of his lungs and heard a door slam. She needed to get to some cover, like a forest of some kind. An engine roared to life back at her house and lights turned on. She ran into a field and ran for her life. She heard the truck getting closer. She had to get away from her father, and then she heard a sound of the truck pulling off the road.

Richelle turned around and saw the truck was right behind her. She let out a terrified scream and ran faster. She was close to the forest. Her father couldn't fit his truck in between the trees. When she entered them she heard the door open and her father yelling, "YOU GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!"

Richelle looked behind her and kept running. She didn't like this one little bit. She could barely see in the dark. Everything was only shadows, but there were yellow eyes gazing at them from a distance. She didn't like that. Her father ran at he and tackled her to the ground. Richelle screamed and then her father slapped her.

* * *

Ironhide was on his trip around the United States. The Decepticons had been destroyed and he wanted to see the sites, plus he had to get away from everyone. He was driving past a forest and saw a truck parked at the entrance of the forest. That's when he heard a scream. He stopped which made his tires squeal. He transformed and went to see what was going on.

* * *

Richelle kicked her father off of her and started running as fast as she could go. She didn't want to stay another minute. She needed to get out of here. Suddenly the ground started shaking which made her fall over a couple of times. She heard some trees crack a little and she whirled around. She confronted two black giant metal legs. She looked up and there stood a tall being. "My God…Bigfoot does exist." she whispered.

Ironhide grunted and didn't like being referred to as mythological creature. He looked down at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Richelle took in a deep breath, her heart pounding so fast and so hard in her chest she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. She then fainted at the spot. Before she could hit the ground Ironhide caught her in his hand. He let out a sigh. Whatever she was afraid of the thing was gone. He stood up with the small living cargo in his hands. He hoped Optimus didn't mind a new human on the team.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it better. Please press the purple button. 


	2. Giants Aren't RealAre They?

Yes its been a while. I try my best to update these stories. Oh well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D No flames please.

* * *

Chapter 2

Giants Aren't Real….Are They?

Ironhide let out a huge sigh and started his way back to the base. He had to get out of the forest then transform back into his alt mode. Ironhide looked down at the human female's body and saw many bruises. He was curious as to why she had them. Of course he couldn't ask her now…she was out cold because he had scared her. Once he made it out of the forest he noticed the truck was still there……._maybe it's her's._ He thought

He gently started to transform around the human cargo in his hands and she was soon lying softly in the seat of his alt form. He felt her shift and then revved his engine and took off towards the base near Tranquility where all their human friends were and where their base was. Little did he know that after he left a man staggered out of the forest and got in the truck and followed Ironhide.

Ironhide gently wrapped a seatbelt around his living cargo inside so that she was safer than not having one. The sky was dark and there was no moon in the night sky. He drove at the speed limit…not wanting to endanger the life of the female who laid sleeping inside of him. To him she looked about eighteen. Not that old and either graduated or was going to graduate high school. He knew he couldn't keep the human secret from Optimus Prime until he got the base, so he called him on his comlink.

_"Optimus Prime." _spoke Ironhide.

_"Ironhide what's the matter?"_ the Autobot leader's voice sounded shocked to hear from Ironhide. Ironhide was a tough Autobot and hardly ever called in.

_"Sir…I'm bringing a human female to the base. She was running away from someone, but I didn't see who it was."_ he spoke.

It was quiet on the other end for a little bit until Optimus replied, _"Okay Ironhide. We'll get something ready for the female…where are you exactly? You said you were going to be going somewhere, but you never specified."_

_"I'm in Maine sir."_

_"Okay Ironhide…hurry back."_ Optimus's voice sounded a little irritate from where Ironhide told him where he was at. Ironhide didn't care at that point of time actually. When the connection was disconnected Ironhide focused back on the human. She seemed okay. Everything was normal. She stirred in her sleep and rolled over. He tightened the grip of the seatbelt around her so that she wouldn't fall off and land in his floorboard.

She let out a moan and made no more noise. There was no sound only Ironhide's engine roaring as he drove on the hwy going back to Tranquility.

The truck still followed them keeping a low profile not wanting to get exposed just yet. The man inside was laughing a little. His music blaring old country music, and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Let's see if you take my daughter."

As the night went on night became dawn and the sun rose above into the sky. The light shown in Ironhide's windows, Richelle stirred in her sleep again, but was awake. She didn't want to wake up, but she had to…she had to deal with her father again.

_Wait a minute._ She thought to her self, _I fainted in the forest last night…a giant form standing over me…I'm moving. This isn't natural…unless my dad picked me up and we're driving somewhere. Oh my god! Graduation is today!_

Richelle quickly shot up and looked around. This wasn't her dad's truck. It was much too different. She looked to where the driver should be and screamed. Ironhide quickly put on the breaks and the seatbelt snapped her to the seat. "WHAT THE PIT!" exclaimed the voice. The voice came from the radio. Richelle was in shock. She didn't know what was happening.

"Okay what's going on here!" she screamed her heart pounding in her chest.

Ironhide realized the human had woken up and since he didn't have anyone in the driver's seat it freaked her out.

"Okay. First of all calm down. I'm not going to hurt ya. I saved your little organic butt last night from someone and this is all I get?"

"Its you…you were that giant metal robot." she spoke in awe. She looked to the door and unbuckled her seatbelt and went to get out. Ironhide quickly saw this and locked the doors. "Open these doors! Let me go!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you out until we get to my leader."

"Oh no. I'm going to become an experiment."

Ironhide let out a huge sigh. Optimus would be so much better at comforting creatures like this one. He had no idea what to do first to comfort someone. He sank low on his wheels which Richelle noticed and screamed and held onto a seat very tightly.

"Okay…please calm down. My name is Ironhide. I am from the planet Cybertron and I'm here to protect you and all humanity."

"Wow…so I'm not just in a giant robot, but a giant robot from a different planet!"

Ironhide started driving again with the freaked out human inside of him. He turned on the radio and some music on that he thought she would like. After an hour or so passed and Richelle looked everywhere for a rest stop, she really had to go, but was too afraid to talk. Finally when a sign said one mile until a rest stop she asked, "Could we stop there?"

"No I have to get you to my leader as soon as possible."

"Okay then don't get mad at me if I ruin your leather interior." she sighed.

If Ironhide was in his robot mode his optics would have grown big. When the exit came he quickly took it and parked so that she could run and go to the restroom. When she got the restroom she looked at herself and was shocked. She didn't look herself. She had grass stains all over her and she was so dirty. She went outside and went to see where they were. She looked at the map and read: **Welcome to Ohio!**

"Ohio!" she screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She ignored all the stars and ran back to the truck. She opened it and yelled, "OHIO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO GRADUATE TODAY!"

"I'm sorry, but if I let you lying there you would have been easy target to any animal that went by."

Richelle crossed her arms and said, "I didn't get to say bye to any of my friends at all nor my…..never mind. Its best I not talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"Nothing. Do you have any food in here?"

Ironhide stopped and said, "No…since we haven't gotten anywhere why don't you get something to eat….I think the Captain leaves some change in here."

"Captain?"

"Yes…he helped up with our war that happened in Mission City."

"That was you guys!? I thought it was a terrorist attack." she exclaimed finding some loose change.

"Yes, we didn't want to alarm people all over Earth so we thought up something, but go get yourself something to eat. We're on a tight schedule."

With that she ran out got her some food and a drink and hopped back inside. Ironhide revved his engine and went back on the road. Soon Richelle slowly got tired and laid down across the seats. Ironhide turned the music to some classical knowing that it helped some people sleep. Many more hours had past and finally he needed sleep. So he pulled over and went into a deep recharge. Richelle was woken up by a large sound surrounding her.

She quickly started looking every which way and accidentally hit the horn. The doors opened and Richelle went flying out as Ironhide started transforming and looking everywhere for something. He looked down at Richelle who was scared stiff from looking up at him. Ironhide put a hand over his face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I heard a roaring sound."

"I was sleeping." Ironhide sounded a little grumpy and bent down to Richelle to pick her up.

She quickly moved aside and asked, "What do you think you were trying to do?"

"Well, its night….woods is near and you shouldn't be down there all by yourself. It's safer if you were not down here."

She looked up at him and said, "I'm walking. Besides where are we?"

At that time Ironhide took his chance and picked up the small stubborn human and started walking. It was nice to stretch out his legs. Richelle looked over the giant's hand and quickly fell into his palm. She didn't realize how high they were. They were walking in the direction they were driving in earlier.

"You never did ask my question. Where are we?"

Ironhide looked at her in his hand and said, "We're in Iowa somewhere."

"Can't we get there any faster? I'm wanting to take off these clothes because I haven't been able to change."

Ironhide sighed and put her down. He transformed and said, "You better hang on female."

With that Ironhide made his tires screech and we went flying. Richelle closed her eyes as they flew on the hwy. Richelle felt everything go by so fast and drifted into a deep sleep. She was so curious as to what her friends were doing right now.

* * *

Daniel and Grace had graduated that day, but Richelle had never shown up. They went to her house to find her, but found the whole place was a mess. They went up to her room and found a suitcase with it open and clothes everywhere. There was little blood on the ground and they just were shocked. They called the police right away.

"Do you know what might have happened to her?" asked one of the police officers when they came to the scene.

"No…she and her father were always together…but he had gone into depression when his wife died…they'd always have to go to the hospital because of him…"

The police looked at them and then went inside. The two friends didn't know what had happened to their friend, but something went wrong in her house.

* * *

When Richelle opened her eyes a blinding light hit her, but not that from the sun. It was like a giant light above her. She got up and looked around. They must have gotten here sometime when she was sleeping. As she looked around at the place she noticed that everything was gigantic. Suddenly doors slid open and more giant robots came in the room….including Ironhide.

"So this is the girl. Its good to see her awake this time." spoke a much larger robot. This one was flamed of red and blue. They walked over to the metal bed she was sitting on and bent down to her level. "Hello little one."

Ironhide looked down at Richelle and said, "Its okay. This is my commander."

"Your commander?" she squeaked. "You never told me he was bigger than you!"

"I won't hurt you little one. I'm here to protect." Optimus spoke with such a gentle tone. "My name is Optimus Prime and Ironhide said your name is Richelle. Is that right?"

"Yes sir." she replied.

Optimus chuckled and said, "You don't have to address me that way."

"Okay……what do people usually call you?"

"Optimus usually."

"Okay……this is so weird."

"Yes, I know this is probably very new for you. But I can assure you that you are safe with us. Whatever was chasing you in the forest where Ironhide found you can't get you anymore. We won't allow it."

Richelle looked at Optimus, Ironhide and the other robots in the room. She was overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and laid down. Optimus looked at Ironhide and said, "Take her to your room. I believe if she should get used to us let her stay with you since you've known her a little bit longer than the rest of us."

Ironhide nodded and picked up her tired body and took her to his room. This was so unusual for him…..what was Sam and Mikaela going to say when they see another human? He quickly shook the thought out of his head and opened the door to his room. He sat down on his bed and gently put Richelle on his pillow so she had something soft to sleep on. He laid gently across his bed. He closed his optics and went into a deep recharge.

Well there you go. Please review as soon as you can. Remember reviewing and more updates with this one and other stories. Be looking forward to an update for As Long As You're Mine.


	3. New Friends

Okay just a warning to you guys. Ironhide is a little out of character in this chapter and in character. So no flames on that please. Now I'm trying to update faster being out of school is amazing.

* * *

Chapter 3

New Friends

The next morning Ironhide slowly woke up and felt something unusual against the side of his face. He moved his optics towards the object and noticed it was Richelle…the human he had to get used to, was cuddled against his face. He let out a sigh and gently pushed her aside. But as soon as he did she started to let out a moan and grabbing his finger now.

Ironhide started pushing her again, but this time Richelle cried out, "Stop it! Stop it that hurts! Please!"

Ironhide was actually shocked at what he had heard. He was trying to be careful, but yet she cried out in pain. He quickly stopped but she kept on rolling back and forth screaming. He then realized it wasn't him. She was having a night terror. He gently nudged her and said gently, "Richelle wake up."

When she screamed out again he knew this was crazy. He was the action guy. He was not the one to comfort someone. Especially a human female! He gently scooped her up in his hands and left his room to the med bay. He walked in the room with her screaming and Ratchet turned around.

"What have you done to her?! I knew leaving her with you would be a bad idea!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"I didn't do anything. She's having a night terror!" yelled Ironhide.

For once in his life Ratchet actually shrunk a little because of Ironhide. He was the one who usually did the screaming and ordering people around, but today was different. Ratchet quickly took Richelle and did a scan on her. He looked at Ironhide and said, "It seems like she was not treated well before she encountered you."

Ironhide looked at Ratchet and waited for him to wake her up. Ratchet kept on examining the human female until Ironhide yelled, "Please wake her up!"

Ratchet looked at Ironhide and had never seen him like this before. He quickly started poking her and saying, "Richelle wake up darling. You're only dreaming. Please wake up."

Soon enough she woke up and looked around at everyone and asked, "What's going on? Where am I?"

Ironhide looked at Ratchet and asked, "What just happened?"

"Well usually when someone has a night terror they don't remember anything of it." whispered Ratchet.

"Okay what's going on here?" asked Richelle.

"You were having a night terror."

"A night terror?" she asked her voice going up. "What did I say?"  
Ironhide looked at Ratchet and Ratchet nodded, "You were just screaming and yelling let go. Ouch your hurting me."

Richelle seemed to relax a little and settle down. "Is there something we need to know about Richelle?"

Richelle looked up at the two giant robots and sighed, "Well you see—

Suddenly two other humans burst into the room and yelled Ratchet! Ironhide!"

"Ironhide!? You're back!" exclaimed a girl with black hair.

Ironhide chuckled a little bit and asked, "You missed me that much Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked up at the black Autobot and said, "Well it was weird without you here. The twins have been chasing us around none stop!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" asked Ironhide.

The boy looked up at the robot and said, "Teach them a lesson!"

Ironhide started laughing and said, "Sorry kids, but I have to look after someone at the moment."

"We know! Captain Lennox and family, but you're not with them now!"

"No…someone new…someone from the other side of the United States of America." he replied.

The two went very quiet as Ironhide picked up a female human and bent down to them. Ironhide really only showed a gentler side to Sam and Mikaela because they were here a lot. Plus he was their teacher at learning self defense. Trent still gave Sam a hard time from taking his girl away from him. Mikaela kept standing up to him, but they'd always get into trouble with him any way and any how.

"Sam, Mikaela, this is Richelle. She's from Maine. Richelle these are our friends Sam and Mikaela." introduced Ironhide.

"It's nice to meet you Richelle." spoke Mikaela.

"Nice to meet you two." spoke Sam.

Richelle smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you too."

Ironhide then went to his stern look and said, "But right now we have to go. She's still new to the place and to everyone here."

Sam and Mikaela watched as Ironhide picked her up with great care and carried her to his room. "Haven't you noticed Ironhide's getting more friendlier?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…its probably because the Lennox family is making him go soft." whispered Mikaela.

"Hello Sam and Mikaela." two unison voices spoke at the same time. The two looked up at moaned when they saw who it was. Of course they had an idea who the two annoying people were, but they had to make sure. The two started running after Ironhide begging him to take them with him. The twins started laughing as they did this and started following them. They knew the two humans could never catch up to an Autobot who was walking normal speed.

Sam and Mikaela heard a door shut and they stopped. They knew that Ironhide had already made it to his room and closed it. Suddenly they heard new footsteps. They looked up and saw Optimus. "What are you kids doing?" he asked.

"Hide us!" yelled Sam as both Mikaela and Sam ran behind his leg and hid just as the twins came rounding around a corner.

"Hey Prime have you seen two humans running around here?" Sunny asked.

"Nope. I'm sorry guys." spoke Optimus.

The two sighed and walked past Optimus and then Sides turned around just as he saw Optimus pick up Sam and Mikaela. "Optimus sir!"

Optimus gave them a smile and said, "You're not the only ones who can give the slip."

Optimus held the two humans firmly in his hands and walked off. The twins sighed and said, "Let's go visit old Hide. Haven't seen him in a while."

The two went over to Ironhide's room and knocked on it. There was a grumble and then the door opened. When Ironhide saw it was the twins he quickly closed the door.

"Come on Ironhide! We haven't seen ya in forever!" whined Sunstreaker.

"Yeah! C'mon!" complained Sideswipe.

Ironhide looked over at Richelle who had just got done changing into some decent clothes. He let out a sigh and opened up the door and the twins then tackled him. "Okay you two get off me. You saw me now get out!"

"Whose your new little friend Ironhide?" asked Sunny.

"None of your business!" yelled Ironhide.

"Okay Ironhide you don't have to get all your cords up in a bunch. We just want to see her." Richelle looked up at the twins who were bending down to her level so they could see her better and so she didn't have a strain on her neck. "Hey there little guy."

"I'm not a guy." Richelle spoke out.

This shocked both Sunny and Sides. They looked at Ironhide and asked, "What have you done to her Hide?"

"She's always been like that. And to tell you the truth, she isn't a guy. She's a gal." Ironhide retorted.

The twins looked up at him and stood up. Then they looked over at Richelle and said, "You better get out of here soon or you'll be exactly like him."

"What's so bad about being exactly like Ironhide?" she asked tilting her head.

The twins looked at her and then quickly ran out of the room. Ironhide shut it behind them and chuckled and said, "So…what did you think of the twins?"

"Annoying. They should have been able to tell I was a girl."

Ironhide chuckled taking a seat next to Richelle. She looked up at the black Autobot and the Ironhide said, "So…care to tell me who or what you were running away from that night?"

She looked up at him and whispered, "Could I wait a little longer before I tell anyone? If he ever found out I told…I'm dead."

Ironhide looked down at her concerned and asked, "Who?"

"No one." she replied and looked down off the bed and asked, "Care to help me get down?"

Ironhide didn't say anything and put his hand out in front of her so that she could climb into it. He picked her up and walked to the door and walked out. As he walked the two were completely silent. As Ironhide walked they met up with Optimus Prime who was holding Sam and Mikaela and keeping them safe from the twins.

"How's she doing?" asked Optimus.

"She's doing better. Slowly getting information out of her." replied Ironhide.

Optimus put the two teens up on his shoulder and held his hand out to get Richelle. Ironhide gently put her in Optimus's hand and Optimus examined her and asked, "Did she say anything?"

Ironhide looked at Richelle and she gave him a look begging not for him to tell Optimus what had happened back in the room. "No. She really haven't said much."

Optimus looked at Ironhide and said, "Okay, but if she says anything about where she came from and what was chasing her tell me immediately."

"Yes sir." spoke Ironhide as he opened his hand for her to be dropped into. Optimus gently set Richelle in Ironhide's big black hand and turned away.

Just as Ironhide turned around they automatically heard the twin's annoying voices. "Not them again." moaned Richelle.

Ironhide looked down at the small human in his hands. If she didn't want to see them he defiantly didn't want to see them. "Hey Ironhide!" Ironhide pulled out his cannons and fired at the twins who quickly ducked. "What's the matter with you Ironhide?"

Ironhide grumbled and turned away. The twins stood there dumbfounded and fell to the ground. They had ever see Ironhide that pissed off before. Yes he had in battle, but not at them. Ironhide looked down at the precious cargo in his hand and when he got into his room he asked, "Now…why don't you tell me what happened that night when I found you?"

"I was just being chased by some animals." she whispered.

Ironhide noticed her scent changed…she was lying, but he was not going to scare her out of her mind at the moment. She was far away from home and she was still getting over what had happened. Of course she seemed a little afraid of some people. Then he decided to bring up the truck incident, "You know there was a truck parked outside the woods…was there someone looking for you?"

Richelle's eyes grew big and she looked up at him and said, "I didn't know someone was looking for me."

Ironhide sighed…it was no use. She'd come and tell them on her own free will. Right now all of them were strangers to her. He gently laid her down on the bed and went out of the room and let her rest.

* * *

Many miles away drove Richelle's father in his old beaten up pick up truck. He had lost sight of that one truck and had been trying to find his daughter for a few days. She actually tried to run away and she did with the help of that robotic thing truck. He finally stopped near a city close to the Hover Dam not knowing his daughter was closer than he realized.

* * *

Richelle had fallen asleep in Ironhide's bed and started screaming. Her dad was beating her again. She got this every night at home, but wait a minute…she wasn't home. She was having a nightmare. Then suddenly she felt something on her back. She flinched away from the touch and screamed when another thing touched her.

Finally she felt a huge hand wrap around her and she quickly looked up and saw Ironhide and asked, "Is that what happened?"

"What?"  
"Did someone beat you?" he asked tenderly. She kept looking up at him. He was not someone to be talking gentle and yet here he was talking gentle to her. Her face crumpled and then she started crying in his hand. Ironhide was a little shocked at this reaction. He was a weapon specialist not a shoulder to cry on…well he was a long time ago, but that was longer than before Megatron turned evil.

He slowly stroked her back and told her it was going to be alright. She'd tell him more information as time grew on…but he had to make sure that whoever did this was not going to get their hands on her again.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please leave a review!


	4. The Search

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review afterwards please!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Search

Grace and Daniel and looked everywhere for their missing friend. They went to her house and found no one was home. The truck wasn't there so her father must have gone to find her. "What are we going to do Daniel? We've searched for two days and haven't found her." whispered Grace.

Daniel looked at Grace and said, "Well we've posted flyers everywhere and we have informed the police so…hopefully they'll find her."

"Daniel…I don't think she's in the state anymore."

Daniel looked at her and said, "I feel the same way."

Grace looked at him and then smiled and said, "I could use my car…"

Daniel got it when she had mentioned that. "I'll get the credit cards and we will pack. We're going to go on a road trip to find Richelle."

The two went to their houses and got everything they needed. They informed their parents that they were going out on a road trip to get their minds off of things. When they met again they were all set. They went over to Grace's car and popped the trunk. "Nice." spoke Daniel.

"Yeah. My dad found it at a used car place…It's a nice car. I really like it. So you want to see how this baby drives?"

"Yeah."

The two got inside the blue Corvette Stingray and started driving off. It had been popular in the 80's and Grace absolutely loved it. The motor sounded good and she and Daniel went speeding towards the interstate to go on a road trip looking for Richelle. Daniel turned on the radio right when Footloose came on. Daniel started dancing in his seat, but stopped when Grace switched the station. "I can't believe you listen to that."

"Its good music." Daniel retorted and turned the station back.

"This is my car so I say what station we listen to." she growled.

Daniel stopped messing with the radio, but the radio started doing something freaky. It turned back to the 80's station without having anyone mess with it. "Daniel!"

"It wasn't me Grace please! Plus we're looking for Richelle we shouldn't be fighting over the music."

Grace didn't say anything but kept driving. The radio did the freaky thing again and this time Grace saw it. "Oh my god! car's possessed!" she exclaimed.

"Told you I didn't do it." Daniel laughed.

* * *

Richelle woke up the next morning to find herself on Ironhide's chest and his hand over top of her. Her heart started racing a little bit, but then calmed down when she remembered that he was the one who saved her from her crazy father. As she tried to get back to sleep she felt pressure in her abdomen. "Crap."

Ironhide opened a lazy optic and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I have to go to the restroom."

Ironhide wrapped his hand around her waist and carried her to the human sized bathroom and set her down. She quickly ran inside and Ironhide stood there waiting for her to come out. When she did come out she looked up at Ironhide and then at the huge place. She hadn't realized how big the place was until she saw it. Ironhide watched her look around. She hadn't seen the full base yet and he didn't know when he would show her. But one thing was for sure. He was going to train her to protect herself so that whatever happened to her never happened again.

"Would you like to see the training room?" he asked.

"Training room?" she asked.

"It's where we train so that when we go into battle we are better and stronger and hopefully to kill off all the Decepticons." Ironhide explained.

"Sure do I get to see you guys battle one another?"

Ironhide chuckled and bent down to let her climb aboard. "Yes you will."

"Awesome." she replied.

He carried her to the training room and she saw the Autobots training with one another. She saw the twins fighting one another and as they were doing so they were arguing over something. Bumblebee was fighting against Optimus who kept getting his butt whipped.

"Bumblebee keep focus." Optimus exclaimed.

Ironhide gently put Richelle on top of a high wall so that she wouldn't get hurt. Optimus looked over at Ironhide and smiled, "Well Bumblebee I think you can face Ironhide. I have to do stuff in my office."

Bumblebee looked from Optimus to Ironhide. "Do you think that is wise? I mean…he could tear me limb from limb."

"Well if that happens I'm sure Ratchet wouldn't mind repairing you." Ironhide smirked.

Richelle was laughing at how Bumblebee was acting and when the training began Ironhide was on Bumblebee before he knew what happened. "Keep your guard up boy!"

Richelle was cheering for Ironhide and Ironhide looked at her and started laughing, but it ended when Bumblebee tackled him. Richelle started laughing once again and fell over. Ironhide threw Bumblebee off him pretty easily and said, "Good work, but you got to keep your strength in tact. Just because you have me pinned down doesn't mean I can just throw you off just like that."

The twins stopped their fighting and bickering and saw Richelle sitting up on the wall. "Hey little girl!" Sunny exclaimed.

Richelle saw them coming towards her and she got up and started running. "Hey! Stop! We just want to see ya!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

Ironhide heard this and turned to see the twins going after Richelle. He quickly pushed Bumblebee down and ran towards the twins. When the twins saw him it was too late. He got them both into a headlock. The two squirmed and tried to get loose, but Ironhide kept his grip firm. He looked at Richelle and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Better." she replied.

He chuckled at that and turned around and started walking and said, "Okay you two time for me to show you a lesson."

"NO!" the twins yelled in unison. They both tried getting out of his grip even more. Ironhide just laughed as they tried getting away from him.

"Okay you two time to see Uncle Ironhide." he laughed. He threw them to the ground and then tackled them. The two were screaming trying to get away from him. At that time Ratchet walked and saw Ironhide fighting the twins.

"Finally. Now this is more like it. The twins should pretend to be Decepticons more often. Let me know if you need any help."

"Sure thing Doc, but I think I'm good." Ironhide laughed.

* * *

Grace and Daniel were now freaked out at the radio. They quickly turned it off, but it just turned it back on. "Okay stop that!" screamed Grace.

"I beg your pardon?" a snobbish voice spoke.

"Holy shit!" yelled Grace.

Daniel wasn't any better. He started clawing at the door trying to get out of the car but the car locked the door and said, "Okay you two calm down."

"You're a talking car!"

"Oh wow…I didn't notice." the car replied.

Grace quickly pulled over and managed to get the door unlocked and hopped out. Daniel crawled across the seats and stood next to her. Next thing the two knew the car started to transform. "Holy shit."

The once car looked down at them and said, "Please watch your language."

Grace quickly shut her mouth. Daniel looked up at the robot who seemed very nice and asked, "Who and what are you?"

"My name is Tracks and I am an Autobot from the planet Cybertron." he replied.

"Why are you here?"

"Well…." Tracks looked at the humans, "Our planet was destroyed and so we have come down here, but sadly our enemies are here too…I was on a mission for Optimus Prime to keep a look out on you humans to make sure everyone was safe from the Decepticons."

The two looked at each other and then looked at Tracks. Then Tracks transformed back into the stingray and said, "Get in and we'll talk more in the car as we find your friend."

The two hesitantly got in the car and Tracks started driving himself. The two looked at the steering wheel and said nothing. "Okay guys I'm not going to hurt ya. We can just go on to the Autobot base and see if Optimus has found her."

As they were driving they heard police sirens. Tracks looked and then he exclaimed, "Slag!"

"What?" asked Grace.

"Barricade." Tracks whispered.

The two humans were then flown back because Tracks had increased the speed tremendously. When the car was not visible Tracks pulled over and had them get out. Once they were out he transformed and saw Barricade driving towards him. Then he transformed and the two were in a fight like no other Grace or Daniel had ever seen. Daniel closed his eyes and said, "Tell me when it's over."

Grace watched as Tracks threw Barricade into the different lane of the interstate and then got up. Tracks was about to tackle him when Barricade picked up a car full of people. Barricade threw it at him and Tracks caught it and gently put it down next to him and then watched it drive away.

"Okay Decepticon! You can hurt me all you want just don't you dare harm any humans!"

Barricade smiled and went charging at Tracks. Tracks quickly moved and watched Barricade crash into some trees. Tracks gasped and went running towards Barricade, but when Barricade stood up he held both Grace and Daniel. Barricade gave him an evil smile and threw the humans. Tracks quickly caught Grace and then dove and caught the screaming Daniel. "Are you two okay?"

"I think so." whispered Grace.

"I peed my pants." replied Daniel.

Tracks looked at the two and then stood up and stood in front of them and took out his gun. His red face showed the anger that raged within his body. He shot his gun at Barricade and then when he saw he was hurt that's when tackled him. Barricade turned over and scratched his armor. "Oh no you didn't just do that."

Barricade just smiled and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Tracks looked at his armor and said, "That was my hood."

"So."

Tracks pulled back his fist and punched Barricade and knocked him out. After he was done sparks were flying every which way. He then turned back to his human friends and saw a huge traffic jam caused by him and Barricade, "Its okay now! You may drive on." he announced.

The drivers slowly drove past him and he transformed into his disguise and let Grace and Daniel inside. They started driving away from the incident and kept going. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah…I think so. I hope so."

"I'll let Ratchet check you two out when we get to the base."

"Ratchet?" asked Daniel.

"He's our medic." Tracks explained.

The two humans both understood then. Tracks turned on the radio to the 80's station. "Okay Tracks you're in 2008 now…you gotta listen to better music than that."

"Sorry, but I actually think it's catchy."

"See I told you people still like that music." exclaimed Daniel.

* * *

After Ironhide was finished pounding the twins he let them go see Ratchet. He turned around and faced Richelle and said, "Okay…I know you have faced some hard times in your past. Even though you haven't told me I can sense it. So…I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Richelle looked up at him and asked, "How? Obviously you're way bigger than me."

Ironhide snickered and said, "Just wait and see."

He picked her up and set her down. He then transformed into his alt form and a human then walked out of the truck. "See. I have a holoform, but I promise I'll go easy on you so you don't have to worry."

He showed her how to get into a stance and showed her where to keep her arms. He trained with her hours on end. "Okay come at me."

"I can't." she laughed.

"Okay…act like I made you really mad…act like I was the person who beat you and was weak."

That sentence triggered everything off. She imagined Ironhide as her father and charged straight at him. When Ironhide moved she tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face and started screaming at him. Ironhide slowly managed to get her off of him and pinned her down. "Okay you did very well." he whispered.

She looked up at him and then around the room. "What happened?"

"You were in a rampage…I barely made it out of that war alive." he gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay. You hear me? It's okay. I wanted you to do that. I wanted to see what strengthen you had in you and obviously you have a lot, but…you just got to focus it and not imagine everyone as your attacker." he replied.

Richelle looked down at her hands. Then she felt big strong fighter's hands on her shoulders. She looked up at Ironhide and he said, "It'll be okay you hear me?"

She nodded her head and when Ironhide looked around to make sure the coast was clear he embraced Richelle in a hug and she hugged back. But then he quickly pushed her away and started coughing. "Well I guess we'll train every day now to get you up and ready for the future."

His holoform disappeared and he transformed back into his robot mode. He bent down and picked Richelle up and said, "I'll let you go take your shower and get ready for bed. You look very tired."

"I am…" she whispered.

Ironhide smiled a bit and carried her to where she could take her shower.

* * *

Night had not fallen as fast as it would when they were at home. They were in a totally different time zone now. It was but 8 at night and it was still setting. It would be night by now where they had come from. "You guys can go to sleep if you like. I can go days without recharge, and I'll tell Prime I'm coming back to base with you guys and see if they've found your friend….what's her name?"

"Richelle." replied Daniel.

With that the two humans fell asleep. Grace crawled to the back and fell asleep while Daniel fell asleep in his chair. As the two slept Tracks called the Autobot base. "Tracks to Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime here."

"Optimus I'm coming back to the base…but I have two humans with me…they've been searching for a friend named Richelle…Ironhide didn't stumble across any humans by that name did he?"

"Actually he did Tracks. She's with us this very minute." Optimus replied.

"Thank you sir."

With all that said he couldn't help but chuckle….what were the odds of finding out their human friend was with the Autobots?

* * *

Well what did you guys think? I made this chapter espically for friend of mine. Trackster. I've promised her a story in the future, but it will be a while...so...I decided to put him in. I hope you guys have enjoyed!


	5. A Nightmare Comes True

Well school is getting closer. Less than a month now. LOL! So when it does start I won't be able to update at all only when I'm doing nothing or nothing is going on. But anyways enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5

A Nightmare Come True

Mr. Slate stayed in his truck and was completely lost. He sat at a rest area reading a newspaper waiting to see if he'd see his daughter anywhere…but as he was watching he saw an older car pull up. One you only saw in the 80's and when the two people got out of the vehicle he smiled.

"Grace and Daniel…I'm so glad you're here." he spoke to himself.

He got out of the vehicle and exclaimed, "Grace! Daniel!"

The two quickly turned around and saw Mr. Slate getting out of his car. "Mr. Slate! I thought you weren't allowed to drive I mean in your condition."

"What condition?" he asked Grace.

"Well…Richelle kept telling us that you kept going to the hospital because you were…always trying to kill yourself or doing something because you were still mourning your wife."  
_So…Richelle never told anyone what really happened…such a good girl, but she won't stay away from me forever._ "Ah…that…well…I'm actually getting better and I'm just worried about my baby girl. I don't want to lose her too or who else will keep me sane?"

The two laughed and said, "You can follow us. We think we know where she is." When the two got back in the car Tracks asked, "What do you think your doing?"

"He's Richelle's father and he's been looking for her."

Tracks understood now. He sent in a message and said, "Tracks to Optimus Prime."

"Optimus Prime here."

"Sir we have found Richelle's father and he's going to be following us."

"Thank you for your information. I'm sure Richelle will be so excited to hear her father is coming."

"Yes sir. Tracks out."

* * *

Optimus Prime sat in his room and checked the time. It was still night and he'd have to tell Richelle that her friends and father was coming to see her. He turned to his computer and started typing down information to the military.

* * *

The next morning Richelle woke up with Ironhide and looked around. Of course she really couldn't since it was really dark in the room. She heard something move and heard machinery working. Next thing she saw were fiber optics looking down at her and asked, "Up so early?"

"What time is it?"

"Around seven." Ironhide replied.

"Its fine." she replied and then felt his large fingers wrap around her body and pick her up. He got up and exited the room and let her down. She ran straight to the bedroom and when she came out she saw Sam and Mikaela.

They looked at her and Mikaela said, "Optimus has good news to tell you."

"He does?"

"Yeah. Go see what he tells ya."  
Richelle ran past Ironhide and he ended up doing a double take and went after her. "Richelle! What's going on?"

"Optimus has good news…I wonder what it is."

The two arrived at Optimus's office and when he opened the door he smiled and said, "Well…it seems that your friends have been so worried about you after your disappearance…" he gave a look at Ironhide, "They have been looking for you and they are with Tracks and coming this way."

"Yes!"

"Also there's another surprise."

"What's that?" she asked curious.

"Your father is following them."

Richelle's smile dropped into a look of terror and she was back at home. Her father chasing her with a knife. She let out a scream of terror and started rocking back and forth. Optimus and Ironhide were shocked at this and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Please tell me you're lying and he isn't coming please!"

"I'm sorry…what's the matter Richelle?"

"Prime I'm at the base and coming in." spoke Tracks through the comlink. Richelle was shaking uncontrollably and said, "Don't let him see me. Please!"

As soon as she said that Tracks came in with the humans and her father. When her friends saw her they ran to her and asked, "What's the matter?"

Her father looked at the giant robots and ran to Richelle and grabbed her and said, "They've been hurting you darling?"

"No…get away from me." she cried and ran to Ironhide.

Ratchet sniffed the air and said, "She's afraid of her father."

The kids looked up at Ratchet and said, "That's impossible she's always been saying how he'd be depressed and going to the hospital."

Richelle looked at her dad and then at Ratchet saying, "I'm not afraid of him…its just…I'm afraid what he'll do after he takes me home."

"It wasn't your fault. Ironhide took you here because he heard someone screaming and found you so he tried to save you. Mr. Slate she didn't run away on purpose."

"So you guys kidnapped my little girl?" he asked.

"Daddy please."

"Sir if you would like we can give you a room for you and your daughter." Optimus offered.

Richelle looked up at Ironhide and said, "But I like being with Ironhide."

"Now dear we haven't seen each other in a few days let's go catch up. Shall we?" her father replied.

Her father grabbed her arm and followed Optimus to their room when they got in and the door was closed and he heard the footsteps die down Richelle's father threw her to the ground and yelled, "You thought you could get away from me!? You thought you could leave me!? Let me tell you something little lady. You're never leaving here. You're staying at home with me!"

"NO! I'm eighteen years old now! I don't have to listen to you anymore! I should have moved out on my birthday!"

After she said that her father slapped her across the face. Richelle fell to the floor and felt the sting intensifying. Next thing she knew he had taken off his belt and started swinging the belt around and hit her on the side of the face with the buckle. She felt liquid start running down her face and touched it. _Blood._ She looked up at her father and stood up and wiped away the blood running down her face and attacked him taking him down to the ground. He then tossed her aside, but she got up again. With only one training session with Ironhide she was doing well.

She kicked him in the head and stunned him for a little bit. She opened the door and went running away somewhere. Ironhide! She'll go to Ironhide's room! She ran until she came up to it and started banging on the door and stepped back a little. "Can an old bot rest!?" When he didn't see anyone he looked down and when he saw Richelle he bent down all worried. The cut on her face was pretty bad. "What happened!?"

"Don't let my dad find me." she whimpered.

Ironhide now knew the truth. She had been abused all her life. He picked her up and closed his door. He set her down on his desk and started messing around through the drawers looking for a first aid kit. He had gotten one when they first got the base. When he found one he gently started to put medicine on her face. When he was about done a voice ringing through the hallways. Ironhide heard Richelle's heart beat go faster. He wrapped her up in his hand and put her on his bed and then opened the door.

"Look man, I don't care its your first day here but keep it down. I'm an old bot and I need all the rest I can get."

"I'm looking for Richelle. Have you seen her?"

"Why does she run away from you like this? Usually its daddy's little girl…but…"

"Where is she?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know."

Mr. Slate stomped off to search for Richelle after that. Ironhide closed the door and looked at Richelle on the desk. She was still terrified. Ironhide walked over to her and picked her up and held her to his chest and gently started stroking her back with his fingers. He felt her grip tighten as he did this afraid that he'd drop her or something bad would happen. Then Ironhide called Optimus, "Ironhide to Optimus."

"What is it Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"I have Richelle…but there is something that she never told us when she first got here."

"What is it?"

"Her father has abused her all her life. She came running to my room with a large gash on her cheek. Its still there and bleeding, but I did my best to make sure it wouldn't get infected."

"Primus…keep her with you I'm going after Mr. Slate."

"Yes sir." Ironhide replied. He looked down at her and saw she was almost asleep, but it didn't last long. All the Autobots came running into his room and Ratchet was the one who started working on her. Tracks looked at her and then looked at Ironhide.

"If I would have known he abused her I would have never brought him here." Tracks whispered.

"I know Tracks."

Bumblebee walked up to her and saw how bad he had beaten her and made him mad. It made him think back when he had been taken by Sector 7 and tortured.

Mr. Slate was walking down many hallways looking for Richelle, but he never did find her. He ended up circling around to his room again. When he walked in he saw two big feet and he looked up. It was Optimus Prime.

"I think you need to explain yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"You have abused your daughter and you abused her here. Abuse is against the law and you are going to jail."

Mr. Slate acted dumbfounded when Optimus had said that. "What do you mean? I would never—

Optimus cut him off and plucked him from the ground and walked to Ironhide's room and that's where they found all the Autobots and Richelle. Ratchet had just finished doing one stitch that would be plenty for her one little deep cut. Her good human friends stood on Ironhide's leg making sure she was okay and when they turned around they gave him a look and Daniel actually started marching towards him.

"You have abused her all this time!? How could you ever do that!? She's your child your flesh and blood and yet you hurt her." Her father said nothing to Daniel and Optimus kept him high up so that he couldn't do anything to any other human. Bumblebee looked at him and stayed put. For if he did move he would sure kill that human.

Tracks then walked up to Optimus holding Richelle's father and said, "Humans who hurt other humans do not deserve to live free. You can stay in a cell and never get fresh air and stay with the other bad guys. You're nothing but a piece of human trash."

Optimus then spoke to Richelle and said, "I'm sorry Richelle. I now know who was in the forest when you ran away…it was your father."

Richelle looked at Optimus and did nothing. Optimus finally got a good look at what her father had done. Optimus looked at Mr. Slate and looked at the rest of the Autobots and said, "Keep a good optic on her. I'm going to the police station." All the Autobots nodded and Richelle tried to get deeper in Ironhide's hand.

Bumblebee looked down at her and whispered, "I know what you went through."

Richelle looked up at him and asked, "How?"

"When we had first arrived on Earth…well the other Autobots arrived I had been down here on this planet for a while. But this group called Sector 7 came after us and I ended up being caught trying to save Sam and Mikaela…they froze me and did all this stuff to me like electrocute me…it was a horrible experience."

Sam and Mikaela entered when they heard what had happened. They had heard Bumblebee's story and walked up to him and put a hand on his leg. He looked down and picked the two up. Richelle looked at him and then looked at Ironhide. After what had happened her body needed to recover and she needed sleep. Ironhide stroked her back and she slowly fell asleep.

Ironhide and the rest of the Autobots and the four humans in the room didn't say anything. They watched as she slept and Tracks ended up taking Daniel and Grace out of the room and the same with Bumblebee and Sam and Mikaela. The other Autobots left to give Richelle some air, but Ratchet stayed. He looked at her and said, "She's a strong human to endure that torture every day of her life."

"I know…she's tougher than me. I would have had to fight back."

"But…he started hitting her when her mother died whenever that was."

* * *

Richelle went into a deep sleep and started to dream she saw her mother.

"Mom!"

Her mom turned around and saw her daughter and embraced her in a huge hug. "Oh Richelle! Richelle I'm so sorry."

"What for mom?" she asked.

"For leaving you like that."

"Mom…you were sick and you did your best. I do not blame you…but dad did change after you died." She whispered.

"I saw…I cried each time I heard you scream…I wanted to make him stop…but I can see that you are in better hands than you were with him." She whispered.

"Mom…is it illegal to start crushing on someone not from here?"

Her mother didn't answer, but just smiled. She slowly disappeared and Richelle woke up.

* * *

She was still in Ironhide's hand. She looked up at him and he smiled, "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah…" she replied and stood up, but when she did it hurt. It hurt everywhere he had hit yesterday or when he threw her aside. Ironhide quickly put a finger under her so that she could grasp onto something. Sorrow filled his optics as he watched her fight the pain. He hated seeing anyone like this. He was a tough bot and fought through many battles and watched many comrades die. But he had never seen a parent beat their own kid before and it broke him. It showed his gentler side.

He gently stroked her back again and when she was okay she let go of him and he wrapped his hand gently around her body so that she couldn't fall. Just then the Twins came in again and ran up to Ironhide and Richelle. "You two get out."

"We're actually not going to do anything bad today Ironhide. We wanted to see how she is doing since we left."

Ironhide looked at them and gently showed them her. They didn't touch her or play any jokes. They just stood there and looked at her. She looked up at them and asked, "Could you stop looking at me like I'm a hurt animal in a zoo?"

"Well technically you are an animal." Sideswipe replied.

Ironhide gave him a look and said, "Just leave her be you two."

The two left and they were alone again. Richelle snuggled up into his warmth and closed her eyes. She heard his machinery inside him swirling and making a beautiful humming noise. Ironhide looked down at he and saw her petting his armor like a human would do to a cat or like he did to her to calm her. He felt her little fingers caress him and it took all he had not to lose control.

"Ironhide…" she whispered.

Ironhide looked down at her and answered, "Yes?"

She looked up at him and asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ironhide was shocked about the question and replied, "No I do not."

She smiled at him and snuggled deeper into his armor…well she tried. Ironhide gently put his hand over her and kept her warm and safe. He would never let anyone hurt her again. Never. She was his to protect from everything that endangered her. And if a Decepticon wanted her they'd have to pry her away from his dead hands.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know!


	6. No More Worries

Yey! I'm on a role!...well sorta a role. This is the second time I've updated a story in one week. But college is going great. I may be able to take private voice over lessons with a voice over professor. I'm very excited. Anyways you guys enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

No More Worries

Richelle woke up the next morning still in Ironhide's hands. She looked around in the dark room and then looked up at him. He was in a deep recharge. He needed some rest after what had happened yesterday. She wished it hadn't come out that way. She wished that her dad had never tried to find her. She rolled over to face Ironhide's body and scooted closer to his armor. During the night she had rolled to the part of his hand where his fingers started to curl to make sure she wouldn't fall out. She finally decided to close her eyes and tried to get warm. She was just happy that her father was going to be in jail now…but of course she would have to testify against him and she would hate to do that.

While Richelle tried to go back to sleep Ironhide suddenly snorted and she jumped up causing Ironhide to become wide awake. He looked down at the human in his hands and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…you just startled me that's all." She replied in a small whisper.

"I'm sorry." He replied. He usually did snort once in a while during his sleep. He would have to not do that. Of course he couldn't help it sometimes.

"Its fine…do you know what time it is?" She asked.

Ironhide checked his internal clock and replied, "Its ten 'til eight."

"I should be getting up."

"No Ratchet said you need all the rest you can get. You have been deprived of sleep ever since your dad started…" He couldn't finish the sentence. He made him so mad to know that someone would actually harm their child, their own flesh and blood.

Richelle looked up at Ironhide and replied, "Its okay Ironhide. I've made it through this long."

"You need your rest." He remarked and put on the bed and pulled up the covers on her until her little head was peaking out. "You'll stay here and rest. I'll come back later to see how you're doing, while doing that I'll bring in your breakfast."

Richelle tried to move out from under the covers, but they were too heavy for her. She sighed and closed her eyes. Surprisingly she didn't realize how tired she was until she closed her eyes. She was out in mere seconds.

Ironhide walked down the hallway down to the command center where Optimus was sitting. He walked over to him and asked, "How did it go last night?"

Optimus looked at Ironhide and replied, "We really can't put him in jail unless we have evidence to prove it. So…that will mean we will have to show them Richelle and have her testify against him. They only put him in jail for last night and said they would release him sometime today if we didn't bring Richelle in."

Ironhide looked at Optimus and said, "Well…she's sleeping right now. I didn't want her to be up and walking around for a little while. She needs all the rest she can get."

Right after Ironhide had said that Ratchet came in with four humans following him. He looked at Optimus and then at Ironhide and asked, "How is she doing?"

"She's doing okay. She's sleeping right now in my room. I was going to bring her breakfast." He replied.

Ratchet looked at Ironhide and then looked down at the humans and said, "Go fix Richelle some breakfast."

Right after he said that the humans fled to the kitchen to make something for their hurt friend. Ironhide looked at Ratchet and grumbled, "I was going to do it."

"How could you? Their food is tiny. Plus the humans will make something better than you can you know nothing about earth food."

"Neither do you so quit talking." Ironhide retorted. Ratchet was going to come back with something, but decided to keep his mouth shut. He sniffed the air and smelt bacon and other stuff being cooked.

"Well Richelle will be pampered like never before." Ratchet said.

"Yes she will. Hey Ironhide will you check on her?" Optimus asked.

"Certainly Optimus." Ironhide replied.

Ironhide walked down the hallways until he came to his room and opened it up. He found Richelle sleeping in his bed. He felt a smile tug at his metal lips and walked over to her and sat down on the bed. He gently started brushing the hair away off her face and smiled. She was very beautiful for a human being. Of course when he saw the bruise on her face the smile faded and anger flew up in his optics.

Richelle made a noise in her sleep and then let out a shriek. Ironhide was alarmed and quickly picked her up and started to gently shake her awake. She looked around and saw she was with Ironhide. "Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah I think so." She panted.

"What did you dream about?" He asked, but soon didn't need to know the answer. He knew it already. She had a dream about her father beating her probably. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

She looked up at him and said, "Maybe some other time."

Ironhide smiled a comforting smile and stood up and said, "Your breakfast is being made."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, we have four small chiefs fixing it especially for you." Ironhide replied.

Richelle smiled and snuggled deep in Ironhide's hand. She was so glad that her father was no longer around her to beat her do whatever he liked. It was an awkward silence walking down the hallways. Suddenly a scent filled the air and Richelle sniffed and said, "Something smells good."

Ironhide smiled knowing a freshly cooked meal was what she hadn't had in a long time. He made it to the mess hall and set her down. At a table was grits with eggs and bacon with a biscuit. She quickly sat down at the table and looked at her two friends and the two new friends she had made. "Thank you so much, but I can't eat all this. You guys better eat."

"Oh honey, we were going to eat, but we wanted you to taste it first." Announced Daniel.

Everyone in the room started laughing after that. It was a fun day. She had no more worries.

* * *

Mr. Slate was in the cell for many hours. He needed out. He needed to see his daughter. Those monsters had her. He saw a guard pass and he exclaimed, "Guard! You gotta let me out of here there are giant monsters who have my child hostage!"

The guard turned back and looked at him and said, "Now I know why Mr. Prime took you here. You are crazy."

"That guy was a giant robot!" He yelled.

"Oh really? If he was a giant robot then I'm King Kong." The guard retorted.

Mr. Slate was getting tired of this. He needed to show those robots and his daughter to never mess with him. He took off his belt and put it through the bars and grabbed a hold of each end with each of his hands. As the guard was passing he didn't look at the prisoner, but looked outside. It was Mr. Slate's chance. He swung the belt around the guard's neck and pulled.

The guard was pulled against the metal bars and began coughing needing air. Mr. Slate pulled harder and when he felt the guard's body go limp he let go. He grabbed a hold of the keys and unlocked his cell. He was going to show everyone what happened when they made him mad.

* * *

Later on in the day Richelle and all the Autobots made it to the jail where Richelle's father was being held at, but saw cars were everywhere. Optimus activated his holoform and got out. Ironhide activated his also and Richelle got out with him. "What's happened here?" Asked Optimus.

The officers looked at Optimus then at Ironhide and lastly Richelle. "Mr. Slate escaped. We do not know how, all that we know is that he chocked our guard to death. He took the keys and escaped. We were about to go and find you guys to be ware. That guy is crazy. He keeps saying that you guys are giant robots."

"Yup he's crazy." Ironhide exclaimed.

The officer looked at him and then at Optimus and said, "I thought so…is this his daughter he has been abusing all these years?"  
"Yes." Ironhide replied pulling her close to him to give her shelter.

The officer walked to Richelle and whispered, "We'll get him back."  
"She'll be safe with us. We'll put extra precaution everywhere." Ironhide told the officer. The officer nodded in approval and let them go. Ironhide still kept Richelle close to him, not trusting anyone around them only Optimus and the rest of the Autobots who were with them.

"Do you think he will be at the base?" Asked Richelle.

"No. He can't get in. Only humans with Autobots can get in." Ironhide replied, "Ratchet designed it that way so that we won't have to worry about humans coming in unexpectedly."

Richelle snuggled deep in the leather seats inside Ironhide. She didn't want her father finding her again. It was worse the first time with her friends there and all the Autobots to witness what he had done to her. Everyone was silent and only the radio played for a while. Ironhide didn't know what to say to her…her father was loose again and he'd probably try to find her again and beat her. He'd probably beat her to death if he could.

They reached the base and all of the Autobots drove in. Richelle hopped out of Ironhide's cab and watched as all the Autobots transformed. "So how did it go?" Asked Sam and Mikaela along with Richelle's old friends, they stood there waiting for an answer.

"Well…my father killed the guard and escaped before we got there." Richelle answered.

The four humans were stunned. They didn't know what to say. With Mr. Slate out on the loose everyone who knew Richelle was in danger even if they didn't know it. "Do the police know where he is?"

"No…but they said that he's going to be in jail for a while and if I testify against him I could maybe get him in prison for years to come, won't have to worry about him again."

"That would be really nice." Grace added.

Everyone had to agree with that. Ratchet bent down to the human's level and said, "I would like to see how your healings are coming along." He held out his hand to Richelle who walked in easily. Ratchet stood up and started walking to the med bay. Ironhide was right behind him, he didn't want Richelle to be alone with the doctor. He knew Ratchet wouldn't do anything to harm her, but he felt the urge to be with her wherever she went.

"How are your bruises doing?" Asked Ratchet once they got into the med bay.

"They're doing better, but of course in the past I had worse cases than this and was sent to the hospital for eternal bleeding, so you can stop worrying about me Ratchet. I'm perfectly fine."

Ironhide looked at Ratchet who looked at him. Ratchet took in a deep breath and said, "Well Richelle…that was when you didn't have anyone to make sure you were okay. You have all of us Autobots plus Sam, Mikaela, Daniel, and Grace. You have the whole lot of us and we won't let anything happen to you."

Richelle looked up at Ratchet and retorted, "You better no be overprotective."

"Don't tell me that tell Ironhide. He's going to be by your side wherever you go." Ratchet remarked looking at Ironhide.

Richelle looked up at Ironhide, but Ironhide did not return a glance at her, but kept glaring at Ratchet. She put her hands over her face and thought to herself, '_Sometimes it would still be easier if I was more on my own than being overprotected all the time. At least I could do stuff. With Ironhide being too overprotective it sounds like he won't let me do anything._'

Ironhide finally looked down at Richelle and picked her up with the utmost care. He smelt her irritation, but he didn't care. He wanted her to be safe and she was going to be safe with him.

* * *

Mr. Slate looked around in his hiding place. He had escaped from the jail and now on his own. He needed to find his way back to the Autobot base so that he could get his daughter, get out of there and then go back home in Maine. He would have to wait until night fall because if anyone saw him walking around after he killed the guard and escaped from jail. People would automatically recognize his face and turn him in. He watched as some cars past people passing laughing. He needed his pleasure back and that was to have his daughter back to continue his doing.

As night fell he got out of his hiding place and ran up in the woods searching for anything he could find that resembled the Autobot base. But as the night grew darker it was harder for him to see and so he had to stop for the night in the middle of the woods. He gathered some branches and tried to create a fire, but forgot how to make one the old fashion way. He sat in the dark….cold and hungry. Finally he gave up and just went to sleep.

* * *

Ironhide carried Richelle back to his room. Neither of them said a word going there. The two were quiet. Ironhide entered his room and sat her down on his desk. "Are you just going to leave me here? Do you not trust me to do anything afraid I'll hurt myself or something? I've been through more than you realize then. You can punch me do what you want to me and it won't phase me. I'm not going to have you watch out for me wherever we go."

Ironhide looked over at her and said, "I can't risk it Richelle…you humans are fragile and one move your body could be lifeless and I won't allow that to happen."

"So you're basically going to keep me caged!? If that's the case I'll go to Megatron or whoever Decepticon is your enemy and let him kill me." Ironhide jolted up and grabbed a hold of Richelle and yanked her up to his level giving her a whiplash.

"Don't you ever say anything like that!" Yelled Ironhide, this frightened Richelle when she saw him angry, he was more frightening than her father. Ironhide shook her back and forth and yelled, "So you say you can handle anything I can throw at you!? I can break you with one finger! You are so fragile I could kill you any minute if I wanted to!"

Richelle was quiet for some time shaking in Ironhide's grasp. When Ironhide realized what he had just done he quickly set her down on his desk and put his hands to his head and whispered, "Oh Primus."

Richelle scooted herself behind the computer so that she was out of sight and so that Ironhide wouldn't get her. She didn't think of it from a Transformers point of view and she was terrified. He could snap her in half with one snap of his fingers. She could be dead just like that. She suddenly felt a large amount of pressure in her chest and she just wanted to let all these emotions out. She couldn't hold it.

"Richelle…I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me." Ironhide whispered.

Richelle started blinking back tears not wanting anyone to see her cry. Especially not Ironhide, he was the oldest Autobot…well second oldest and he was tough. If she showed her tears he would think of her as a wimpy human who couldn't defend herself all those years. She slowly came out from behind the computer and walked straight to Ironhide.

"I'm truly am sorry Richelle…its just…"

"It's okay Ironhide. As I've said before I've been through a lot worse stuff than that." Richelle whispered tears suddenly forming in her eyes.

Ironhide smelt her pheromones change and smelt salt mixed in…she was crying. "Richelle…"

"Don't come near me." She sobbed.

Ironhide didn't listen to her and continued to reach for her. He held her in his hand and cradled her close to his chest. He shouldn't have done any of that to her, but he has lost his temper and he hurt her. He got up from his chair and walked out of his room with the crying Richelle in his hand.

He walked into the med bay where Ratchet was doing paperwork and said, "Ratchet I need you to check Richelle."

"I'm fine!" She screamed.

Ratchet got up from his work and walked over to the two and Ironhide handed her to him. "What is the problem."

"I think I hurt her when I accidentally lost my temper." Ironhide whispered.

"YOU WHAT!?" Yelled Ratchet.

"He didn't hurt me!"

The two Autobots looked down at her and were both curious as to why she was crying. "Then why are you crying?" Asked Ironhide.

"Because…because…"

She started breaking down in tears and Ratchet did a scan on her and said, "It's because of the trauma she's been through the past years of her life. She never let any emotion out to anyone and now we're breaking that barrier she kept up all these years."

Ironhide looked down at the crying human in his hands. He would have to get used to this. Yes she had cried before all this had happened, but that was before everyone found out she was abused. Ironhide left the med bay with Richelle in hand knowing she was okay now. "It's okay to be okay Richelle."

Richelle didn't say anything but continued to cry. Ironhide got to his room and laid down on the bed. Richelle laid on his chest still crying her heart out. Ironhide gently took his fingers up to her body and started stroking her small fragile form to make her calm down. At first it didn't do anything, but after a while it soothed her and she slowly fell asleep and as she slept Ironhide stayed awake stroking her form until he too couldn't keep his optics open and soon fell asleep. He was going to do whatever he could to make Richelle whole again.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me what you thought. I hope you guys have a nice day/night!


	7. Surprise!

Sorry guys for the long time and no updates. College is on break so that means I'm off for a whole month. YEY! *hears crickets* Okay....sorry to those of you who are still in high school or are already out of college and work. I work too, so I don't get the whole month off perse, but I do get a break from education. :D Well here's the newest chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Surprise!

Mr. Slate woke up the next morning in his hiding spot. Wiping the due off of him he stood up and watched as the traffic went by not noticing him. Suddenly two joggers stopped and asked, "Are you alright sir?"  
Mr. Slate turned around and replied, "No I'm afraid I'm not. My daughter has been kidnapped and I fell asleep here last night."

"Well we'll be glad to invite you to our home and if you give us a picture of your daughter we will be able to look for her."

"Thank you, thank you so very much for your kindness." He replied. _Then once I have my daughter back I can dispose of you. _He started laughing inside and not letting the couple know of his plan.

* * *

Richelle woke up the next morning and found she was in the hands of Ironhide. She looked around over Ironhide's protective fingers and saw that a little light was left on…guess to make sure she didn't wake up terrified. She gave a yawn and curled up then went back to sleep.

Ironhide watched Richelle the whole time. He didn't speak up because he didn't want to scare her. She rolled around a little bit then opened her eyes to see Ironhide's electric blue staring down at her. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning to you too," she moaned.

"Did you have a good sleep?" he asked his voice vibrating her small fragile body.

"Actually yes, I slept wonderful." She replied stretching. Ironhide gently sat her down on his bed and got up.

"Just stay right there and don't go anywhere, I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah…like I can go anywhere."

Ironhide just smiled, "Exactly." He left here there just like that. Richelle looked everywhere trying to amuse herself and when that didn't happen she decided she was going to scare Ironhide. She ran in the bed and quickly hid under the pillows. She heard the door open and held in her breath. "Richelle?" Ironhide called, "Richelle, where are you? I got your surprise!"

Richelle smelt the air nothing. What did he have that was so surprising? If it wasn't food then what was it? She heard him walk around a little bit and start looking suddenly she felt her shelter disappear. She looked up and saw Ironhide. "Uh…hi," she responded.

"Why were you hiding under there? You know I can see your body signature." Ironhide sighed.

"So…its fun hiding from you, but what's the surprise?" she asked.

"Well if you really wanted to know you would have stayed put now wouldn't you."

"Oh come on Ironhide! Please!" Richelle exclaimed, she got down on her hands and knees and started begging Ironhide. Ironhide who can't stand seeing a human begging before him made her stand up and held out his hand and gave her a bouquet of fire ice roses.

"Wow…I've never seen these kinds of roses before."

"Very rare and very expensive…luckily for me I had Sam go pick them out for you." Ironhide spoke.

"They're so beautiful. Thank you Ironhide."

"That's not all you know."

"What? You mean that there's more?" she asked her mouth open.

"Get ready and you'll find out more about the surprise." Richelle quickly ran to the edge of the bed and started tapping her foot impatiently. Ironhide laughed at this and put his hand out for her to hold. Once she was secured He lowered her down and she jumped off and ran to the bathroom where she was going to get ready for her surprise.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Ratchet came out. "Where is Richelle?"

But before Ironhide could answer Richelle came out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and around her body. "I'm right here now what do you want? I really need to get ready because Ironhide has a surprise for me."

Ratchet quickly looked at Ironhide who was just staring down at Richelle. "What?" she asked them impatiently.

"Uh…I'll come back in when you have _actual_ clothes on." Ratchet turned around and left the room.

Ironhide then looked down at Richelle, "You'll need to do that more often…that was the shortest he's been in my room."

Richelle looked at him and turned around she went in the bathroom to continue getting ready. Ironhide just sat in his chair looking at the small door to a bathroom Ratchet had installed when she was going to stay with them…with him. He heard the blow dryer going inside the bathroom and he could picture her hair blowing in the wind. He suddenly snapped out of the picture mentally slapped himself. She was a human organic that would die in no time flat to him and he was a giant Cybertronian from the planet Cybertron who could live forever if not killed in battle.

Suddenly the dryer stopped and stuff started clanging in the room. Suddenly a scream was heard from inside. Ironhide quickly dropped down on all fours and gently opened the door. "What's the matter!?"

Richelle looked at Ironhide's face that blocked the door. "I just burnt myself with my straightening iron," she whimpered.

Ironhide looked down at the burnt spot. It was turning bright red. "I need to take you to Ratchet quickly."

"Nah, I'll just rinse some cold water over it. Remember I've had worse than this in the past."

Ironhide was silent and watched as Richelle treated herself and looked at him. "Okay you can go now. I got to finish getting ready if we want to go see that surprise." Ironhide slowly stood up and Richelle closed the door. He went back to his chair and waited for her to come out.

Suddenly Optimus came on his comlink. "Is there anything the matter Ironhide? I thought I heard Richelle scream."

"You heard that too? Slag…her straightening iron slipped in her hands and burnt herself." Ironhide replied.

"Oh…is she okay?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, she reminded me that she has been in worse situations before."

Optimus was silent for a while and commented, "True, but she's not in that situation now, so she needs to be more careful, but don't be over protective. Humans hate it when you're like that."

"I found that out the other day." Ironhide grumbled. Suddenly Richelle came out of the bathroom and Ironhide got off the comlink. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Richelle replied. Ironhide put down his hand and let Richelle climb aboard. Once she was settled Ironhide lifted her to his level and sat her down on his shoulder. He walked out of his room and instead of going to the exit he started going towards the med bay.

"Where are we going? I thought you had a surprise for me." Richelle announced.

"I do, but I need Ratchet to check you out before we go." Ironhide replied.

"Oh come now Ironhide I've told you—

"You're not in that situation anymore and you will not be treated that way anymore do you understand me? You're with us and we protect you and that means from yourselves and your kind. So if you want to see your surprise you will have to see Ratchet before we go." Ironhide told her. They came to the med bay and walked through. Ratchet was sitting at his desk working on paper work that was mostly dealt with humans. He was so enthralled with human nature and Ironhide didn't know why.

"What's the matter Ironhide? Get the human upset again?" he asked from behind his desk.

Before Ironhide could reply Richelle spoke up, "No, he came for you to check me out before we go out and he shows me the surprise."

Ratchet looked up and saw Richelle standing on Ironhide's fingers and said, "Well if you don't want to have an introduction with the concrete floor I suggest you stand back a bit." Richelle took a few steps back and then Ratchet picked her up from her spot. "Okay…so you want me to check her out Ironhide?" Ratchet gave Ironhide an evil smirk and Ironhide gave him a warning growl. "I'm just teasing you there Ironhide calm down."

Richelle sat perfectly still as Ratchet started doing tons of scans all over her body. "Okay Richelle you seem perfectly fine. It looks like you burnt yourself earlier, but nothing bad. But you may want to take a woman accessory though…you're about to start your period…and you will start today at twelve to be exact." Richelle's face turned bright red with embarrassment. She knew that she was about due, but she didn't actually think that she'd get the whole detail schedule about her cycle.

"Uh…thanks Ratchet…" she spoke hesitantly. She looked up at Ironhide and asked, "Can we go now?"

"Yes I believe so." With that said he reached down and picked up Richelle and left the room. Ratchet just chuckled seeing how anxious she was to get out of the med bay. Of course she was just like everyone. They wanted out before he could do anything else to them.

"Okay…with that information I'm going to have to stop by your room get my lady supplies and then we can leave." Ironhide stopped by the room let her get her stuff. As she did that he researched what Ratchet was talking about and his optics nearly shrunk two sizes. When Richelle came back and saw his look she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong because you never look like this. You look as if you're blinded."

"You mind as well say that because I feel like I am." Ironhide replied.

"Why?"

Ironhide looked down at her and then took in a huge breath. "I researched what Ratchet was telling you and I really wish I hadn't." At this moment Richelle started laughing so hard her laugh was heard throughout the base. Her two best friends came running to the room.

"What's going on!?" exclaimed Grace.

"My thoughts exactly" spoke Daniel.

Once Richelle had caught her breath she explained everything to them and then Grace and Daniel started laughing. They were excepting a giant robot to know their reproductive system…but guess the weapon specialist did not. "Okay Richelle do you want to leave or not?" Ironhide spoke with disgust.

"Yeah I'm ready." Ironhide lowered his hand down and she quickly climbed on. "See you guys later."

"You two have fun now." Daniel said.

"Stay out of trouble!"

Ironhide grumbled and walked away from the two humans still calling back to them. Once they were out of the base they were out in the middle of the forest. "So where are we going?" Ironhide didn't reply, but only grumbled. "Oh come on. You're not mad at me are you?" Ironhide turned his head; he had a huge scowl on his face. "Okay…maybe you are mad at me." Ironhide resumed his head looking forward and not speaking. Richelle was getting bored. There was no talking or communication…only that of Ironhide sending off anger vibes everywhere.

"Okay I'm getting tired of this. I need this attitude to stop." She got up and walked to the edge of Ironhide's shoulder and jumped. Ironhide quickly caught her before she hit the ground.

She looked up at his optics and saw fury. She smiled a sheepish smile. "What the pit do you think you were doing!" yelled Ironhide

"Getting your attention so that you wouldn't be angry any more." She smiled. Ironhide sighed and put her down. "How much farther?" she asked.

He looked down and replied, "A while."

"Then why don't we drive?" she asked him simply. Ironhide looked in front of him and so did Richelle. "Oh…really can't drive can we. Well better start walking."

Ironhide quickly put a hand in her way and she looked up. "You're not walking. Remember it's a surprise for you, so you can't walk ahead."

"Oh…darn…" Ironhide laid his hand flat and Richelle was about to step in it when she decided to run around and straight into the woods.

"Richelle!" yelled Ironhide. He did a scan and didn't see her figure running…she was hiding somewhere. He then started stomping the ground causing creatures all over to run away or fly. Richelle held on to a root for dear life. If she started bouncing she'd be easy target. Then the ground stopped and Richelle let out a sigh, but she heard Ironhide yell, "So you didn't start bouncing away? No matter I can sniff you out." She knew she was in trouble now. Transformers had the best nose on this planet…he would easily find her. She scooted back and hit the back of the dirt wall. All the dirt then fell down on her. She was just about to move when Ironhide was in front of her hiding place.

She held in her breath and watched him look in and then walk off. She looked at herself and seeing dirt was everywhere it must had blocked out his scans…Ironhide looked in again and reached his hand inside. He felt around and grabbed on to Richelle and brought her out. "Why did you do that?"  
"Because it would be fun and I was right."

"Well now you're all dirty." He replied.

"Yeah…but it was so worth it." Ironhide side and lifted her up on his shoulder.

Around noon time Ironhide smelt something funny…blood. He looked at Richelle and said, "Richelle I think you need some of that stuff to help…the cycle….you know…what women go through."

"Oh!" Ironhide let her down and she ran out of sight. When she came back she said, "I can't believe it…he was right when I'd start…the time and everything!"

"He's the medic, remember? He knows these things."

Richelle sighed and leaned against Ironhide's neck and said, "Tell me when we get there. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay, little one," he gently took her off his shoulder and cradled her in his hands. He kept walking through the woods until he came to the place…it was all ready for them. He looked down at the sleeping female and walked up to the little place next to a waterfall. He gently laid her down on the grass and waited for her to wake up. When she started coming around she heard a waterfall close by. She looked around and found Ironhide resting against some trees taking a nap.

She smiled and quietly walked towards the sleeping mech. She gently touched his foot and when he didn't make a move she started climbing up on him. "Hello? You awake? Hello?" When Ironhide didn't stir she climbed up to his head and knocked on his nose. He made a snort and swatted her from his nose which made her fall off and hit the ground. She slowly got up and said, "Not what I had in mind…time for a different plan."

She got a huge leaf and climbed up on his knee and started tickling him…of course nothing happened. Sighing she slid down his leg and sat on his foot. She sat there for a while waiting for him to wake up when she heard something in the bushes. She looked around and saw some bushes move. She heart started beating faster and she stood up from her spot and heard another bush move. She quickly got up on top of Ironhide and saw a cougar come out of the brush.

"Ironhide…Ironhide wake up! I don't want to die!" She started hitting his head and ducked when he tried slapping her. The cougar was getting closer and Richelle was running out of options…she shouldn't have come outside, animals smell blood and will be follow the scent. Finally she came with a good idea. "Okay girl…you're not going to regret this…survival instinct."

With that said she took in a deep breath and focused all her strength to her leg and kicked Ironhide's head. Screaming in pain she fell over his shoulder, but landed in his hand. "What's going on?"

Richelle didn't have to answer when he saw the cougar coming towards them. He quickly pointed his cannons at the animal and it ran away. Ironhide looked down at Richelle and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she gritted through her teeth. The pain was barely bearable. She had felt this kind of pain when she lived with her father…if she cried she'd get more hits so she soon learned not to cry when she was hurt…but sometimes she couldn't stand it. A single tear fell and Ironhide scooped her up.

"You're not okay, I can see it in your eyes," he whispered.

"I'm fine!" she cried. Ironhide gently touched her foot and she screamed out in pain.

"I'm sorry Richelle…I truly am sorry I didn't wake up…"

"Hey its okay. I don't regret anything," she replied smiling.

Ironhide cradled her in his hand and said, "Better take you back to the base."

"No, you still need to show me my surprise." Richelle pointed out. Ironhide looked down at her and then brought her up to his face.

"Richelle…you're hurt and you need medical attention."

"Put me down and I'll prove to you that I can walk." Ironhide gently sat her down and when she went to step she fell to the ground. Ironhide was about to pick her up when she put a hand out at him. "No I tell you I can walk." Again she got up on her feet and this time when she took a step she stayed up. "See I told you."

"Walk some more." Ironhide retorted.

Richelle looked down at her feet and smiled a painful smile, "Okay…" She took one step and then another. Soon she was walking fine with very little pain. "See. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Now you can show me the surprise. I've nearly died trying to figure out."

"Okay, but after that we are going back to the base and you're going to get that foot checked out," Ironhide commented.

"Okay, fine. Please let's go." Ironhide picked her up and walked past the waterfall and further into the woods. That's when they came to a beach to a lake that was deserted. There, there was the sun setting making the water glow and on the beach was a table with a drink on it. Ironhide sat her down and she walked over to it. "How long has this been sitting here?" She asked pointing to the liquid in the glass.

Ironhide shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I truly don't know…I thought we would have been here much earlier…but since you fell asleep and I dozed off it was longer than expected so…I wouldn't drink that."

Laughing Richelle threw the water out and looked up at him. "It's very pretty tonight."

"Yes it is…but not as pretty as you…" his optics quickly grew small and he looked down to see if Richelle heard him.

"What did you say?" she asked.

She seemed oblivious to what he had said. Calming down he said, "I was just agreeing with you. It is very pretty out tonight." Seeing Richelle look back towards the moon he heaved out a huge sigh of relief. Richelle slowly limbed to the shore and took off her shoes.

She dipped her feet in the water and exclaimed, "Come over here 'Hide! The water is warm!"

Ironhide slowly walked over and dipped his finger in the deeper end and replied, "Yes it is, but I think we should start heading back to the base." Richelle looked up at him and then out at the lake. The lake was huge. She loved the scene and everything.

"Hey 'Hide…could we stay the night here? I mean…we just got here a few minutes ago…that would be wasting energy really. Just coming here for a few minutes and then heading back to the base."

Ironhide thought on what she was saying and transformed into his vehicle mode. "You're right…hop in and get some rest. We'll go to the base tomorrow."

"Okay! Sounds good," she replied and got inside. She climbed to the back and laid down. She slowly drifted off into a deep sleep and Ironhide activated his holoform wrapping a blanket around Richelle's small form. He then bent over her and lightly kissed her on the cheek. He smiled and deactivated his holoform and went to sleep.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Megatron: I didn't there's no Decepticons in this chapter!

Author: Calm down Megsy.

Megatron: What did you just call me?

Author: Uh....Megsy...

Megatron: I'm going to mount your head on a poll.

Author: *runs for life* Okay guys Please review or I'm dead!


	8. Alone Time

Well, sorry for the long delay. This story has been stepped up from T to M because of sexual content in this chapter. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 8

Alone Time

The sun started to rise the next morning and shown in Ironhide's cab, Richelle turned away from the sunlight and went back to sleep. Ironhide was stuck sitting there on the beach with the sleeping girl inside of him. He let out a sigh and sunk down low on his wheels. Richelle moaned in her sleep and flipped over again. "Are you going to keep doing that or are you going to get up?" asked Ironhide.

Richelle growled, "I guess I'm going to get up."

When Richelle didn't move Ironhide bumped up, which made Richelle jump and slap his seat. "Ow, that hurt."

"Then you wait when I get up." She replied and slowly got up and got into the front seat. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept pretty well." Ironhide replied.

Richelle stretched and then opened the door and put her feet into the sand. No one was out yet, she was one or two people run, but that was about it. She started running until the waves started to lick her feet. She turned around to see Ironhide with his holoform walking towards her. "Oh my…big strong, dark, and handsome what made you come out here? Was it little young me?" asked Richelle putting on a country accent.

Ironhide lifted an eye brow and then continued his way towards her. Richelle still in her jeans kept going deeper into the tide. Ironhide kept following wanting to make sure she was okay. Once he got close to her, her whole top was soaked, as was his. She pressed her self against him and then started swimming away.

Ironhide still confused went after her. Grabbed her up while looking up on weird activity of females, and once he found the answer he smiled. _So she really likes me eh? Not just like, really like. I'll give her a run for her money._ He thought and pressed his lips against hers. At first she was shocked, but slowly relaxed into it, melting at his touch. This was Ironhide's first kiss with Richelle and it was like magic. Fire engulfed his body at that second and the heat all over his body was unbelievable.

When they finally stopped Richelle looked at Ironhide and let out some air and then jumped on him catching him off guard, taking him under the water. Ironhide knew he had to get Richelle back into the air. He quickly got up pulling her with him. When they got up there were a group of people around them. Ironhide ran to shore and laid Richelle down.

She wasn't breathing. Ironhide then researched CPR and quickly started doing that until she coughed up water. Everyone clapped and Ironhide held Richelle to him. Richelle looked up at all the people and pulled away from Ironhide and looked him in the eyes/optics. Then she grabbed his head and fiercely.

Beyond the crowd stood Mr. Slate watching what was going on. He felt anger towards man who was kissing his daughter. He started pushing through the crowd until he reached the two lovers. "Finally, Richelle, we're leaving."

Richelle looked up at her father and tightened her grip on Ironhide. Ironhide turned to the man and stood up taking Richelle with him. "I think its best you leave mister."

"Not without my daughter."

Ironhide put Richelle behind him and said, "You may want to rephrase that demand because she's not going back to that abusive home of yours."

Everyone gasped when hearing that. Mr. Slate went attacking Ironhide, but he easily picked up the man and threw him. Richelle watched and exclaimed, "DADDY!"

Richelle ran past Ironhide who was confused at what was going on. She went over to her father and he grabbed her by the hair and said, "I knew you still had a soft spot for me."

Richelle started fighting against her father, but he wouldn't let go. Seeing Ironhide coming she bit down on her father's arm, her father yelled out in pain and slapped her on the side of the face, knocking her out cold. Ironhide felt the anger build within him. He looked down at Richelle and then at Mr. Slate. "You're going to pay for that."

Mr. Slate started walking backwards, trying to get away from the angered man. "Please….I didn't mean any harm! It was self defense!"

"Yeah…you had her by the hair and she bites you out of self defense. But you may have seen me mad before, but you haven't seen me pissed off."

Mr. Slate started to run, but Ironhide grabbed him by the back of the neck and threw him to the ground. He started coughing and gasping for air. "Please…"

"No more mercy asshole." Ironhide growled and picked him up and punched him in the gut. "I'm tired of you coming after your daughter. She is old enough to leave you. You abuse her. You do nothing good to or for her."

"Do I know you?" Richelle's father finally asked.

"Let's just say we had an acquaintance a little bit ago, when you came her and found your daughter the first time."

Mr. Slate's eyes grew big and started crawling away. He had been fighting with Ironhide, the Autobot who was huge! No wonder he couldn't throw a punch. The guy was a weapon specialist for crying out loud. Sirens suddenly filled the air and Mr. Slate tried to make a run for it, but not before Ironhide grabbed him and tied him to a garbage can near by. The police came over and Ironhide said, "This piece of trash needs to go back home."

"Thank you sir, for finding this man…he's been wanted for abuse."

"I know…I'm Richelle's boyfriend…he's her father." Ironhide replied. _Boyfriend? Where the pit did I get boyfriend?_ Ironhide mentally slapped himself. He had never said that before. They weren't even mates yet.

"'Hide? What happened?" Richelle spoke weakly.

"I kicked your father's aft to jail."

"Thank you 'Hide….I don't know what came over me when you threw him….I don't know why I did it."

"It was because he was your father…" Ironhide replied and picked her up in his arms. "I think its time we went home."

"Yeah, I guess you're right…better be going home before anyone else tries to kill me." Richelle laughed

Ironhide shook his head and carried her back to his parked form near the trees. Once she was inside and buckled up Ironhide's holoform got into the driver's seat. The two drove off quick as possible. "Do you think he'll be on the news?"

"Probably…but we need to get to the base before we get into trouble." Richelle agreed with him there, but not before they got a mile away from the beach Ironhide's comlink buzzed in.

"Oh slag," he whispered and answered the comlink, "Ironhide here."

"Ironhide what happened at the beach? Were you two there all day yesterday? Why wasn't I informed with this?" Optimus spoke on the other line.

"Uh…..well uh….Richelle's dad came and I busted him up a bit…the police came and took him off. We're on our way back to the base." Ironhide replied.

There was silence on the other end and then Optimus replied, "Okay. I'll talk to you when you get to the base."

Ironhide sighed and looked at Richelle. "You're in trouble!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, if it weren't for you running to your dad we wouldn't be in this mess." Ironhide snapped.

Richelle quickly shut up and looked down. Why had she run to her dad? It was so unlike her. Ironhide noticed it was quiet and looked over to Richelle who had her head down. "Richelle?" Richelle didn't speak to him or acknowledged that she heard him. "Richelle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

"No, I deserved it. I ran to my abusive dad and didn't think…I don't even know why I ran to him."

Ironhide knew this was going to be bad, so he turned to the side of the road and made his holoform scoot closer to her. She quickly pulled away from his touch. Ironhide moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She tried getting away, but it was no use. Ironhide was simply much stronger than she was.

"Look Richelle…..I'm sorry and I know you're mad at me—

"I'm not mad." She cut him off in a cold tone.

"You're not mad at me then why are acting like it?" Ironhide asked.

Richelle didn't answer and Ironhide forced her to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry Richelle. How many more times do I have to say it? I'm real, real sorry. My anger got a hold of me and I didn't think straight."

Richelle looked at him and let a tear fall. Ironhide felt a sudden guilt inside and he gently moved forward and kissed her lips, staying there for a little bit and then pulled away. Richelle eased up and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him towards her. She then kissed him back. Ironhide wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close to him. He couldn't let her go.

They started kissing each other fiercely and couldn't get away from one another. They were addicted to one another and couldn't get enough. Richelle started pulling at Ironhide's shirt and Ironhide stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Ironhide…you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life…I can't see my life without you."

"Richelle…it won't be able to work….I don't know if I'll be able to live without you after you have gone…I don't know what I'd do."

Richelle looked up at him and then kissed his lips and then whispered, "Let's make the best of our lives while we still live."

Ironhide sighed and gave into the temptation. He quickly took off her top and then her pants so that she was only left in her panties and bra. Ironhide quickly undid his pants and was left in her boxers. "You know I always wanted to know whether you liked boxers or briefs…well I found out." Richelle laughed.

Ironhide just shook his head and then kissed her lips and started kissing a trail down to her breasts. He quickly undid her bra so that her breasts were available to him. He smiled and started suckling on one of her nipples making it become hard. Richelle started panting; she had never had this done to her before. For a giant robot, he surely did know what he was doing.

He finally let go with a satisfying pop and worked his way down to her panty line. He looked up at her and then she started scooting out of her panties. He quickly helped her get out of her panties and took his off. There the two were, naked and ready for one another. Ironhide then gently laid down on top of her and began kissing her all over. Richelle grabbed Ironhide's jet black hair and pulled him up to her face and kissed him fiercely. Ironhide wrapped his arms around her and gently squeezed himself inside her opening.

Richelle took a huge gasp in and Ironhide kissed her forehead and slowly began to move deeper within her. He then came to a stop…He looked at her and she looked at him. She nodded her head and he pushed his way through the barrier. She let out a scream and Ironhide gently stroked her hair and tried calming her down. Once she was used to him he started rocking back and forth.

Richelle at this point didn't expect pleasure, but it swept over her like hot water. Ironhide gently rocking back and forth on top of her kissing her tender lips and enjoying her scent, her scent was over powering…her pheromone levels were through the roof. The longer they laid there the faster and harder Ironhide pumped. Richelle couldn't believe she was doing this. She had always promised she'd wait until marriage, but it wasn't happening.

Suddenly the comlink came on again and this time Ironhide turned it off. He didn't want to talk to Optimus at the moment. He was enjoying his moment with Richelle right now and he didn't want to stop. "You're not going to answer that?" Richelle whispered.

"No, I want to be with you alone as much as possible. I didn't realize how much I cared for you….you're just an amazing person and I never want to lose you….I don't care that you're human…but I don't want you to die." Ironhide whispered his voice cracked when he had spoken the last words.

"I won't 'Hide. I will never die on you. You're my one true love…one I thought I'd never find in my life time." Richelle replied and captured his lips again and rolling on top of him with him still within her. She started rocking back and forth on top of him and started kissing his chest. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was here with a giant robot in his holoform, having sex with him. It was a dream come true.

Richelle slowly fell asleep on top of Ironhide, with him still within her. He slowly pulled himself out and looked down at her with her hair all spread out over his chest. He slowly and gently stroked her hair off her angel face and sighed. They needed to get back to the base before Optimus sent out the Autobots to look for them. That would be bad.

Ironhide revved up his engine and started driving on to the base. As he was driving though a cop with his sirens blaring comes up along side him. "Stop right there Ironhide."

Ironhide heard his name being called from the police officer and kicked into high gear. He couldn't transform because Richelle was inside him, and he couldn't risk her safety. "I've never known you, Ironhide; to run from a Decepticon…unless you had a human inside you….that must be it because this is not like you."

Ironhide quickly turned around and transformed his door into a gun and fired at Barricade. Ironhide then quickly transformed the weapon back into the door and sped off. The blast had slowed down Barricade enough so that Ironhide could fly back to the base without being tracked.

Richelle woke up when Ironhide ran over a bump, "What's going on?"

"A Decepticon was chasing us…I couldn't risk your safety…we're going straight to the base."

"Is the Decepticon still e hind us?"

"No, I haven't see him…but we're not stopping."

"How much further?"

"No much farther…like five minutes at the most." Ironhide replied.

The two were silent for the rest of the way until they arrived at the base. Ironhide charged through the gates and arrived to the control center. Richelle hopped out and Ironhide transformed. Optimus marched over to Ironhide and growled, "Where have you been? I've been trying to contact you, but you won't answer!?"

"I'm sorry sir…Richelle and I were busy."

Optimus looked down at Richelle and sniffed. He stopped at that point and looked at Ironhide and then back down at Richelle. "Richelle, can you excuse Ironhide and I?"

"Yes…"

Once Richelle was gone Optimus turned to Ironhide, "You've mated with her?"

"She and I wanted it…she started taking off my holoform's shit and one thing led to another…we can't live without one another."

Optimus put his hand to his face and let out a sigh, "What are you two going to do now? You're bound to one another…..How are you going to make her immortal…if not do that, how will you live without her?"

"We'll find a way…we're going to try and find it and live together…" Ironhide replied and walked away from Optimus. He found Richelle on the ground and picked her up and headed to his room.

Optimus looked at Ratchet and asked, "Do you think you could do anything?"

"I can try…but I'll need to do some tests first."

Optimus nodded and watched the two lovers go. He had love in his life before, but it was all taken away from him by his brother, Megatron.

* * *

Ironhide walked to his room and there stood the twins. "Hey Hide where have you been?"

Ironhide growled at them and then one sniffed the air and his optics grew big. "Uh…Sunny…I think we better go."

Sunstreaker looked at his twin and then sniffed and he backed off. "Okay…uh…see you later Hide…"

The two ran off and Richelle looked at Ironhide, "Why did they do that?"  
Ironhide looked at Richelle and replied, "Since we mated…my scent is all over you and so everyone knows what we did."

Richelle's face turned bright red and then squeaked, "They know?"

"Yes…I'm sorry Richelle."

"Well….uh…can I just stay in here for a little while? I don't want to go out there and have everyone sniffing me…that's just embarrassing."

Ironhide cupped her in his hand and whispered, "I'll take care of it."

With that said he got up and exited the room and locked it so that only he can go in. All the Autobots were at the control center and looked at Ironhide when he entered. "Okay you guys. I know you know what we did….but Richelle is very embarrassed that you guys and just sniff the air and now that she is mated. I see any one of you sniff her I'll personally kill you."

Optimus looked at Ironhide and then at the rest of the Autobots, "Do as he says….they're mates now."

Everyone looked at Optimus and then at Ironhide. Ironhide felt his spark swell when Optimus said that. "Oh, and we've just mated…we're not mates yet." Ironhide put in and turned away.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review of what you think! I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	9. True Love Does Exist

Okay I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. I know its not as long as others I've written in the past, but at least I updated right? *hears crickets chirps* Okay then...who all has seen the new Transformers movie? I've seen it twice so far and hoping to see it more times. :D But I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

True Love Does Exist

Richelle was lying in Ironhide's room just staring up at the ceiling. She had no idea what came over her when she was inside Ironhide…but she guessed it was just something she wanted to do. Her father would simply try to do something to her if he got close enough again. Suddenly something knocked on the door. "Yes?"

"Are you doing better Richelle?" Ironhide's voice answered from behind the door.

"Yes, you can come in Ironhide, just no one else." Richelle replied.

Ironhide unlocked the door and then entered. He then locked it back and started walking over to the bed where Richelle was lying on. He gently laid down beside her putting a giant hand around her and scooted her close to him. They laid there in silence, just lying and enjoying the silence…that was until the twins came barging in.

"Ironhide!" Sunny yelled.

Ironhide looked up and Richelle tried to stay out of sight, she also tried to cover her scent, but that didn't help at all. Sunny smelt her first. "Nice scent Richelle, I like it on ya."

Ironhide jumped out of bed and had his cannons exposed to him and had them ready to rock and load. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything…but you may want to know this…your weapons in your weapon room—

"What about them?" Ironhide asked before he could finished.

"Now I had nothing to do with it!"

"Spit it out!" Ironhide yelled.

"Okay, okay…" Sunny took a deep breath, "Okay, Sides has painted all your weapons."

"What!?"

"They've painted them pink." Sunny replied.

Ironhide pushed Sunny out of the way and started running down the hall and yelling in Cybertronian. Richelle couldn't understand a word he was yelling. Sunny looked in the room and walked in, "Yeah…you don't want a translator for that one."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Some very, very, very bad words that can't be translated into English," Sunny replied.

Richelle arched an eyebrow and replied, "You're covering for him."

Sunny just smiled and gently rubbed the top of her head and said, "That's not the only thing I'm doing."

When he said that Richelle smiled and whispered, "You helped Sides paint Ironhide's weapons."

"Not only me but two little human friends."

"Oh no."

"On yes, Grace and Daniel, they thought it would be funny to pull a prank for once."

After he said that Ironhide came barging in holding two humans by their collars on their shirts and looked at Sunny, "Do you have something to say to me."

"Uh…no." Sunny replied with a huge grin.

Ironhide gently set the humans down on the bed and they ran over to Richelle. Ironhide picked up Sunny under the arm and then looked at Richelle, "I'll be right back sweetheart."

The two humans started laughing at that and then heard metal upon metal. "Uh…yeah…I hope he doesn't do that to us." Grace whispered. Richelle looked at them and replied, "Eh, I think he may tickle you."

The two looked at one another, "Better yet, let him beat us up." Daniel nodded his head in agreement. Ironhide came back inside and closed the door, then looked at the two and then said, "What to do with you."

"I think you should tickle them or torture them some way." Richelle spoke.

Grace and Daniel looked at Richelle and yelled, "Which side are you on?"

"Well, I guess I'm on Ironhide's side. It seems only fair since I'm with him all the time."

"And she had sex with him," whispered Grace to Daniel.

Ironhide quickly picked them up when Grace said that and dangled them in front of his face and asked, "What was that?"  
"Nothing." Grace replied smiling.

"Uh huh." Ironhide replied and let go of them and them fall. The two started screaming and he quickly caught them with another hand. As he held them he felt liquid drip off his hand. He looked down at them and Daniel's face turned red.

"You are leaking lubricants all over my hand!" Ironhide yelled.

"You scared the piss out of me!" Daniel yelled back.

Ironhide put the two down and then exited the room so that he would get the human lubricant off his hand. "I'm going to get a new change of underwear and pants."

Richelle watched her two friends leave the room as Ironhide came back in the room. "Well I think you scared them well enough."

Ironhide stopped and gave her a look and said, "You're really asking for it missy."

Richelle just smiled and watched as he slowly walked across the room over to the bed. Once he sat down on the bed all his weight caused Richelle to slide down and hit his leg. She looked up at him and saw his hand come down for her. She quickly started running trying to get away from him, but gravity wouldn't work with her. He quickly picked her up and held her in front of his face, "Okay you better not drop me."

Ironhide laughed and replied, "You can trust me that I won't. After what Daniel did you can trust me not to drop you."

"Good."

He then gently put her down on the bed and then laid down next to her. She went running over to his head and looked down into his optics. "Hello."

He just chuckled as he watched her climb up on his face and laid down over his mouth and nose. "What exactly are you doing?"

She giggled as he talked. He vibrated her whole body. "Nothing just lying here on top of you," she replied smiling.

Ironhide gently picked her up and put her on his chest and then laid a giant hand over her. She laid there with her eyes open for a little while and then slowly succumbed to the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Optimus walked to the med bay where Ratchet was working and said, "Is there a way that we can extend a human life?"

Ratchet looked up at Optimus and asked, "Why? Is this because of Ironhide and Richelle?"

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"I truly don't know Optimus…I have never done something like that before."

Optimus looked around and found a DVD from one of the humans. It was called, 'X-Men'. "Maybe we can watch some of their movies…you may be able to bring some of it to life."

Ratchet looked up at Optimus and said, "You truly don't want Ironhide to lose her don't you."

"He has lost a spark mate already and so have I. I would hate to see him go through the pain all over again. After many vorns he has moved on."

"But he has moved on to a human female."

Optimus looked at him and said, "You may fall in love with a human female sometime in your life too, so don't judge."

Ratchet just grumbled as he started flipping through movies and Optimus walked off. Optimus came to Ironhide's door and knocked on it. When no one answered he opened the door and found Ironhide and Richelle asleep. He just chuckled and closed the door to give the two some peace.

Suddenly the twins came running down the hallway and before the could get past Optimus, Optimus had picked the two up and said, "I wonder if Ratchet needs to give you two a check up."

"NO!" Cried out Sideswipe.

"PLEASE OPTIMUS DON'T!" Screamed Sunny.

"Ironhide really put some dents in you two, you're going to the med bay."

The two tried getting out of Optimus' grasp, but could not prevail. Optimus was simply too strong for the two to do anything. Optimus walked back to the med bay with the twins under each arm and said, "Ratchet, I have two twins who bothered Ironhide and Richelle earlier…they're really beat up and needs some dents beaten back out."

Ratchet stood up and got to tables and said, "Put them down."

Optimus put Sides down and Ratchet strapped him down so that he couldn't move, then they got Sunny strapped down. "Now don't make such a fuss and wake up the base, don't want to get Ratchet angry or wake up Ironhide."

With that said Optimus walked away from the med bay and in the distance he heard the twins start screaming as Ratchet took out his anger on them.

"So, why did you go mess with Ironhide when Prime said not to? Oh wait never mind you two are the twins; you're always getting into something." Ratchet said mostly talking to himself.

"But we didn't say anything! We just painted his weapons."

"Why did you do that?"

"We're the twins, we do pranks." Sunny said.

"Of course." Ratchet said as he started beating him with a wrench to get the dents out.

* * *

The next morning Richelle woke up and found Ironhide still sleeping. She smiled and crawled out from under his hand and jumped down on to the bed. She walked to the edge and slowly climbed down to the ground. She walked to the door and squeezed underneath it and started walking down the hallways. She came up to the control center and found Optimus there.

"Good morning Optimus." Richelle spoke.

Optimus looked down and found Richelle and smiled, "Good morning Richelle, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did actually. How did you sleep, or did you sleep?"

Optimus chuckled and lowered his hand down so that she would be able to get in and they could talk face to face, eye to optic. "I did rest well last night. I don't stay in here 24/7. I would be one tired Autobot if I were to stay here all the time."

Richelle had to laugh at Optimus' remark and replied, "Reminds me when all of us humans are young we all think our teachers live in the school and sleep in their classrooms. That's why they're always there, but as we grow older we realize they have a house of their own and some have families."

Optimus chuckled and looked up, "Good morning Ironhide."

Richelle turned around to see Ironhide entering the room. She walked to the edge of Optimus' leg and had Ironhide pick her up and set her on his shoulder. "Why didn't you wake me this morning?"

"You were so peaceful, I couldn't disturb you." She replied.

Ironhide looked at her and then at Optimus. He could see that Optimus was trying not to laugh at the weapon specialist. "You can go ahead and laugh Prime."

Prime let out a few chuckles after Ironhide said he could. Though Optimus was a Prime he wouldn't disrespect his men unless he knew it wasn't disrespect and then he would chuckle or something of the sort. Suddenly the twins came bursting in all cleaned up from the night before. "How are you two this morning?"

"Never let Ratchet do something like that again." Sunny gasped.

"He never stopped banging our dents out until early this morning. We're still in pain." Sides whined.

Ironhide just laughed at the two and replied, "Well that's what you get for painting my weapons. And if you want an upgrade I'll expect some groveling."

The twins just moaned when Ironhide said that. Ironhide started walking out the command center and as he was Ratchet came walking in. The twins ran into each other and then ran in opposite directions trying to get as far away from Ratchet as possible.

"Seems you really fixed them up this time." Optimus said.

Ratchet smiled and said, "Yeah, hopefully they'll be behaving more now. If they don't I can always go up on a higher setting and immobilize them for a while."

"None of that right now Ratchet, not in our need of Autobots. There hasn't been many Decepticon attacks, but I still don't trust what may happen in the next few days. Ratchet nodded and asked, "Any news on more Autobots?"

"I heard that Arcee is on her way down here, but she's the only one I've heard from." Optimus replied.

"It'll be nice to get a femme in here. I think all the males have missed the femme's company on Cybertron. Optimus nodded his head and looked up at the computer screen. But one thing was for certain he knew that Ironhide wouldn't change his mind about Richelle. They had mated and once a transformer mated with someone they would have to become mates, or the spark would slowly extinguish.

* * *

Ironhide and Richelle exited the base together to see the sky and everything around them. Ironhide was really never the peaceful type, but when he was with Richelle it was like everything aggressive inside him died and everything was at peace. He breathed in the air around him and let it all out. "Are you guys going to leave Earth?" Richelle suddenly asked.

Ironhide paused and looked at Richelle on his shoulder and replied, "We will be staying here for a long time. Because of the Decepticons Earth is in more danger because of all the life inhabited here. But I believe this will be our home for now on. What Optimus says is that we have found a new place to call home…the Allspark was destroyed and because it was, we can't grant life back to our planet."

"I'm sorry." Richelle replied stroking Ironhide's metal armor around his neck. Ironhide looked down at her and gave her a smile of acknowledgement. Richelle slowly stood up and put a hand on his metal cheek. He slowly turned to her and she gently laid a kiss on his cheek. Ironhide gently grabbed her up and kissed her on the head and the two sat on a rock watching the day pass.

* * *

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I know I had fun writing it. So if you would please review and give me your input on the story. Thanks!


	10. Decepticons are worse than an Abusive Fa

Again I'm updating :) I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Some things are from the new movie. So I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 10

Decepticons are worse than an Abusive Father

Lying out in the field was a perfect way to relax. Even Ironhide the weapon specialist who was always on alert was lying peaceful with Richelle on his chest. The two were sleeping soundly until Ironhide's comlink came on. "Ironhide where are you?" asked Jazz.

Ironhide snorted and then replied angrily, "What is it? This better be good."

"Well if you're not worried about Decepticons coming your way then by all means go back to sleep." Tracks replied and hung up.

Ironhide let the information sink in and then grabbed up Richelle. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Decepticons."

"Decepticons?" she asked. She had not been awake during the last visitation of Barricade, and she really didn't ask about them earlier when Ironhide was talking about them. She wished she had though.

"Decepticons are coming this way and believe me you think your dad is bad…a day with these guys are nothing compared to your dad." Ironhide replied and transformed making sure Richelle got in the front seat. He had met Barricade once with Richelle, but he was driving back to base and she was asleep.

"Hey there Autobot scum!" exclaimed a voice from the air. Richelle went to stick her head out, but Ironhide quickly rolled up the window and said, "The longer they know you're not here the longer I'll have to run."

Richelle sunk down into the seat trying hard not to be seen. The last thing she wanted to be was caught in the middle of a giant war. "Ironhide to Autobots I got Starscream on my trail!"

"How far from base are you?" asked Optimus.

"Its in my sites, we weren't far away, but…I can't shake him." Ironhide replied.

"Where is Richelle?" Optimus asked.

"In my cab."

"Does he know she's with you?" he asked.

"So far I don't think he knows, but if I keep going the way I'm going, he's going to figure out I have a human and he's going to engage…but if he doesn't know about her and I engage, he's 'bout to see her." Ironhide explained.

Everyone was quiet and then Optimus replied, "Transform and let Richelle run towards the base we'll come out and distract Starscream so that he won't notice her."

"Okay!" Ironhide replied and then focused his attention on Richelle who had heard the whole conversation. "Okay so I'm going to transform and let out go running, don't look back and keep running to the base. The Autobots will cover for you."

Richelle nodded her head in understanding and was ready to go running for her life. She would just have to imagine her father chasing after her…run as fast as she could trying to get away from him. She felt Ironhide start transforming and she opened the door and jumped out. She rolled on the ground a few seconds, but seeing Ironhide already firing at the Decepticon called Starscream.

"Stupid Autobot! What do we have here? A little fleshing human!?" Starscream squealed.

Ironhide growled and grabbed a hold of Starscream's wings and threw him down to the ground. Richelle had stopped at that moment and saw Ironhide. "RUN RICHELLE! RUN!"

Richelle quickly started running again towards the Autobot base. The Autobots were already rolling out of the base firing at the Decepticon. "Bumblebee get her out of here!" Optimus yelled.

Richelle was running when she felt someone pick her up. She looked up and saw Bumblebee running with her to the base. He ran in sat her down in the entrance and said, "Don't come out of here."

With that said he started running back to battle and I stood there watching and more Decepticons were coming. "Richelle!" called out Grace and Daniel. I quickly turned around only to be held tight by the two. "What's going on?" asked Grace.

"Decepticons." I replied.

"Decepticons?" asked Daniel looking at me weird.

"Decepticons are the Autobot's worst enemy in the universe. That's the main reason why they're here…and because the Decepticons aren't leaving the Autobots will be staying here to protect the planet." She replied to Grace and Daniel and then focused her attention back to the battle.

"Did you Autobots adopt more pets? So sweet! So sad that we don't care!" yelled Starscream blowing Ironhide into the air. Ironhide landed with a big thump. In the distance he heard Richelle's hysterical screaming and looked up. He saw Grace and Daniel holding on to her as she tried to fight out of their grasp. He slowly got up and looked at Richelle and then growled real loud.

"You're going to pay for that Starscream!" He yelled and fired his cannons at the same time. Starscream screeched out in pain and tried getting away, but Optimus got a hold of him and the other Decepticons were trying to get Prime down.

Optimus kept throwing the little pests off like little bugs. One he threw to the ground and stepped on the Decepticon's head. Bumblebee came in and started firing at the annoying Decepticons and Tracks took Barricade. "Are we going to have to kill off the nuisance?"

"You wish." Tracks replied and shot Barricade in the head and watched as the Decepticon went down. Ironhide then went to some new Decepticons who were…really, really new. The two went at him throwing fists and Ironhide easily grabbed them both by the head and kept them at a distance as they tried to hit him.

"Oh this is pathetic." He grumbled and picked the two up and banged their heads together until they could not function straight. The Autobots looked around at the Decepticons…all of them were on the ground and unable to move. Ironhide looked back at the Autobot base and saw Richelle finally breaking free from her friends restraints and running as fast as she could over to Ironhide.

Ironhide started running as well and stopped around 20 feet in front of her and let her run the rest. When she was close enough he picked her up and held her close to his spark. Optimus walked over to Ironhide and put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at Richelle. "Well Richelle, you may have started to change Ironhide." Optimus said and started walking to the base. But before anyone could get anywhere a small voice rang in the air.

"'Hide! 'Hide!" Everyone turned around and saw Sam, Mikaela, and Lennox's little daughter Annabelle.

"Hello Annabelle." Ironhide spoke, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Daddy wants to know why you haven't been home. We've missed you Ironhide. Did we do something bad that you didn't like?" she asked.

Ironhide looked at Richelle and then down at Annabelle. "No, the Autobots have been needing me here. Does your daddy need me home?"

Annabelle nodded her head and Ironhide gently picked Richelle off his shoulder and sat her down on the ground. He then transformed and opened his doors. Annabelle climbed in and so did Richelle. "Who are you?" she asked seeing Richelle was getting in.

"I'm a friend of Ironhide's." Richelle replied.

"That's putting it lightly." Sunny remarked.

Ironhide revved his engine warning the second in command. Optimus looked down at Sides. "What? He was just stating the truth." Bumblebee then came over and knocked Sides on the head. If Ironhide was transformed he would have done the same thing to Sides and Sunny, but worse.

Ironhide then drove off to the Lennox's place to see what was wrong. Though what he didn't know that there was a Decepticon flying above them watching their every move. Ironhide came and pulled up into the Lennox's driveway and let the two girls out. Annabelle went running to her daddy and said, "Ironhide brought a friend."

Lennox looked at Richelle and Richelle walked forth, "Hello sir my name is Richelle Slate—

"She's Ironhide's friend! Though…Sunny said she was putting it lightly," Annabelle told her daddy.

Lennox looked up at Richelle and then looked at Ironhide who was rocking on his wheels wanting to transform and wring Sunny's neck. He then looked down at his daughter and replied, "That is very nice, so how long have you two known each other?"

"Not too terribly long."

"I ran into her when I was at the east coast." Ironhide replied.

"Really? Aren't you a little young to be on your own?" Lennox asked.

"I had just graduated high school and I wanted to leave my dad…he drank and abused me every day of my life since my mother had died."

Lennox was shocked when he heard her say this and replied, "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah…he followed us here sadly. Tracks ended up taking him to the base."

"Really? Did he not know?"

"No…he thought he was helping me, but…yeah…" Richelle trailed off and there was an awkward silence.

"What did you need me for?" Ironhide asked breaking the silence.

"I need help pulling some trees away…we had a bad storm the other day." Lennox replied.

"I don't remember a storm…" Richelle trailed off.

"We were at a beach remember?" Ironhide replied.

"Oh yeah. That's the reason I don't remember one." Richelle smiled and Lennox just laughed.

Ironhide transformed and walked to the back and saw a huge tree down. "You weren't kidding…you sure you didn't have a Decepticon come by here?"

Lennox laughed and looked up and his smile faded, "Well…now I have a Decepticon here."

Ironhide looked up and saw a jet transform and land in front of him. "Jetstorm," Ironhide growled.

"Ah so you haven't forgotten me." Jetstorm replied smiling. The black jet had not changed one bit.

"Get away from here." Ironhide growled getting into a protective stance in front of the Lennox's and Richelle.

"I will never understand you Autobots and your love for humans. They should all just die." Jetstorm growled

That was it. Ironhide lunged at Jetstorm and took him down and Lennox took Annabelle and ran and yelled at Richelle to start running. When she didn't Lennox quickly put Annabelle down and ran back and grabbed Richelle. "Run! That's an order!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Richelle screamed back and Lennox gave her a look and threw her over his shoulder and ran. He picked up Annabelle in his free arm and yelled for his wife. Sarah Lennox came running out of the house and as she did Jetstorm threw Ironhide on to the house.

Sarah screamed out and Lennox quickly got her to carry Annabelle as he held on to the screaming Richelle who wanted to go back to Ironhide. "Who is she?" asked Sarah.

"Ironhide's girlfriend." Lennox said.

Sarah froze for a moment in shock and then continued her run with her husband. Richelle had stopped kicking and screaming and looked at Sarah. "Could you convince him to put me down?"  
"Don't talk to her Sarah. We got to get away from them as fast as possible."

* * *

Back at the Lennox's house Jetstorm threw Ironhide down through the house again. Luckily they lived in the middle of the country and no one lived close by and not see what was going on. "You will not harm them." Ironhide growled.

"You won't be able to stop me." Jetstorm smiled and punched Ironhide down and flew off into the air catching view on the Lennox's very easily. He transformed and landed in front of them and Lennox threw Richelle aside and pulled out a gun from his pants and started firing surprisingly it hurt Jetstorm.

Jetstorm growled and hit Lennox making him fly off. Jetfire popped some joints and looked down at the humans at his feet the three females. "This is going to be fun." He laughed and picked them up and flew off.

* * *

Ironhide came running down the road and found them gone. He sniffed the air and caught Major Lennox's scent. He went running in the direction and found Lennox on the ground not moving. "Will! WILL! WILLIAM LENNOX!" Ironhide yelled.

Major Lennox slowly got up and looked up at Ironhide and asked, "Where are Sarah, Annabelle, and Richelle?"

Ironhide fell to his knees and replied, "Jetstorm took them…" Ironhide punched the ground next to Lennox and Lennox quickly moved away and looked up at Ironhide. "If only I could have fired at him…shoot his wing off or something."

Lennox looked at Ironhide and said, "We need the military and the Autobots."

"Hold on a minute." A grouchy voice appeared out of nowhere and an old jet came and landed next to them.

"Decepticon!" yelled Ironhide and threw the old jet down.

"NO I am not a Decepticon…at least not anymore. I changed sides a long time ago. If I were truly a Decepticon I would have fired on you while your back was turned."

Ironhide hesitated a moment and then got off the old jet. "Thank you…now my brother Jetstorm has taken your females to the Decepticon base."

"Do you know where it is?" asked Lennox and Ironhide at the same time.

"Yes…I'm undercover for the moment giving Autobots information and…giving the Decepticons false information…but some true to keep on their good side." Jetfire replied.

"I don't think I've seen you around the base." Ironhide growled.

"That's because I have not bee around the base. Been above it keeping a look out and eavesdropping here and there, but enough chit chat if you want to get to your females we need to get to the Decepticon base fast."

"Just how are we going to get there?" asked Ironhide.

"Well…I do have an idea, but you two will have to go along with it." Jetfire replied.

* * *

Richelle struggled in Jetstorm's grasp trying to get loose, but the most she struggled the tighter he gripped her. "You're going to regret doing this!" Richelle yelled at Jetstorm.

"I don't think I will." Jetstorm replied.

"Yes you will Ironhide will tear you limb from limb!" she spat.

"Like he did back there? I don't think so. He's getting too old for war. He'll die any day now how he's doing." Jetstorm laughed. Richelle was quiet for the first time and started letting tear roll down her cheeks.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I know a cliff hanger but I hope you guys can forgive me since I'm updating a lot lately. But please review! Thanks! XD


	11. Rescue Mission

Okay guys here is chapter 11! I hope you guys enjoy! The story is getting close to its ending so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

Rescue Mission

"Daddy! Daddy!" cried out Annabelle as they were being taken to the Decepticon base.

"Get that kid to stop or I'll accidentally drop her." Jetstorm growled. Sarah hugged her daughter close to her and calmed her down. Richelle could feel anger build up within her. She wanted to make a sound and start cussing out Jetstorm…but it was she they wanted and they wouldn't drop her, but the other two. The other two were more valuable to her than her own life.

* * *

Will Lennox slowly got up and looked around. He didn't see his wife, nor his daughter no Richelle. "Sarah!" Will groan as he slowly started to get up, but he hadn't gained his strength back and quickly fell back to the ground.

"Lennox." Ironhide exclaimed and ran over to his human friend and picked him up. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Lennox replied holding his ribs. Ironhide did a scan of Lennox and groaned.

"We need to take him to Ratchet." Jetfire walked over to them and looked at Lennox

"What's wrong with the poor bloke?" Jetfire asked.

"It looks like he has some broken ribs…but I don't think that's all. We need Ratchet to examine him and get him well." Ironhide replied and transformed putting Lennox across his front seats and started driving off towards the base. Jetfire transformed and flew up into the air and followed Ironhide to the Autobot base.

"RATCHET!" Ironhide yelled as he transformed running to the med bay with Lennox in his hands. Jetfire was right behind him the whole time. The Autobots didn't even realize it for a moment because they were so worried about Lennox. Ratchet came out of the med bay and saw Ironhide running straight towards him.

Quickly getting out of his way Ironhide came running in the med bay. "What's the matter Ironhide?"

"We were ambushed at the Lennox's place. Jetstorm took Sarah Lennox, Annabelle, and Richelle…he threw Will aside. I did a scan on him and it seems his ribs are broken, but I don't know if anything is wrong." Ratchet replied.

Jetfire entered the room and all the Autobots raised their weapons at him. "Whoa! I'm on yer side!" Jetfire exclaimed.

"Stand down! He's going to help us get the human females back. We need him here." Ironhide yelled. The Autobots quickly lowered the weapons.

"So how exactly is this pile of junk going to help us?" Sunstreaker asked pointing at Jetfire. Jetfire growled under his breath and walked forward.

"He has a plan and I've agreed to it." Ironhide replied glaring at Sunny.

"What is that? Go as a prisoner?" He laughed. Both Ironhide and Jetfire starred at them not laughing at all. "You guys can't be serious! If the Decepticons found out—

"The Decepticons don't now about me…except my brother Jetstorm…but he believes I'm getting information from the Autobots, which is entirely false." Jetfire replied.

Sunny looked at Jetfire and then at Ironhide and replied, "You're going with this?"

"If it brings the humans back safe, I'm willing to do anything for them and Jetfire still has the Decepticon's trust." Ironhide growled at Sunny.

"Well you were right about his ribs Ironhide. They're broken and he has bruising of his organs. He is to stay here for a few days." Ratchet spoke to Ironhide. Ironhide nodded in understanding.

"HEY! THAT'S MY WIFE AND CHILD WITH THE DECEPTICONS! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" Lennox yelled out, but quickly regretted it. His ribs shot out a striking pain causing him to put his hand over his ribs and breathe in painful breaths.

"We'll get them back Will, I promise you." Ironhide spoke as he walked over to his human friend.

"You kill that son of a bitch Ironhide; I don't want him coming back here." Lennox whispered.

"I'll make sure his spark is extinguished." Ironhide growled and turned to walk away. Sunny and Sides watched Ironhide march on and quickly ran after him.

"We're coming with you!" The twins said. Ironhide stopped walking and turned to them.

"I have to do this alone. They're my humans; I have to make sure they're safe."

"What do you mean your humans?" Sunny asked.

"He means he lives with them so he believes it's his responsibility." Sides cleared up for his brother. Sunny then got the picture and mouthed, 'oh'. Ironhide just shook his head and walked on. Jetfire quickly walked fast with his cane.

"So are you willing to go with the plan?" Jetfire asked.

Ironhide looked at the old former Decepticon and replied, "Yes."

"Ironhide! Take us with you!" The twins begged.

Ironhide growled and pulled out his cannons and fired a warning shot at them and growled, "I'll think about it…no."

"You may want them for backup incase things don't go according to plan…which they never do." Jetfire whispered to Ironhide.

"Fine you two can come, but you can't make a sound. You'll be back up and only come if I need your help." The twins cheered in hearing this then got a look from Ironhide and Jetfire.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea." Jetfire stated. Ironhide looked at Jetfire and retorted, "Well too late now."

The twins started doing a little dance but quickly stopped when Jetfire hit the two on the heads with his cane, "You younglings stop it or else you will not go and we'll get someone else for back up."

The two quickly settled down and Jetfire turned to Ironhide and grumbled, "Let's go."

Jetfire flew up in the air holding on to Ironhide's hand and flew to the Decepticon base. "Hey what about us!?" Sunny yelled.

"Sunny…we're driving." Sides sighed.

"Darn it, I haven't been flying before and I was looking forward to it…hey where is the Decepticon base?" Sunny asked.

"Slag." Sides grumbled, "Well Sunny we have a long drive a head of us."

* * *

Jetstorm landed at the Decepticon base and walked inside. "Ah Jetstorm what brings you back so early?" a voice grumbled in the dark.

Jetstorm was about to speak when Richelle started yelling, "He came and got us! I don't even know why!"

"Ah…you got some of the Autobot pets." The voice replied with a chuckle. "Set the insects down."

Jetstorm roughly put the three females down on the ground and stepped back. In the shadows they saw a figure move. "So…you belong to Ironhide." Once the figure got into the light Richelle felt all her blood drain from her face.

"Shit." She whispered.

Megatron stood before her smiling and said, "Why are you so scared? We have not met. Have the Autobots told you bad stories about me?"

Richelle, Sarah were quiet when suddenly Annabelle made a fuss, "You bad robot!"

Megatron looked down to little Annabelle and smiled, "I see one of you is not afraid to speak, how about you come to me. Come here girl."

Richelle lifted her little leg and started marching right over to Megatron when Sarah grabbed her daughter's hand and pulled her back to her. "No you're not going anywhere."

Megatron started laughing and said, "Let the child walk this way. I'm not going to harm her."

"Yes, but you and your men terrorized Mission City; your men nearly killed my husband twice!" Sarah yelled at the Decepticon leader and then regretted it. Megatron slowly stepped forward crouching down to their level and grabbed Sarah and laughed, "My dear little fleshling…not all aliens in the world are good. The Decepticons are evil and bad, its our job to kill and try to kill families." Then Megatron looked at Jetstorm and asked, "What happened to her mate?"

"I may have killed him when I took the three." Jetstorm replied smiling.

Megatron looked down seeing horror on Sarah's face he put her down and flicked her into a wall and laughed. Annabelle screamed out in horror and started running to her mommy, but Megatron grabbed a hold of her and said, "Now don't act like your mommy and you will be okay."

Annabelle was frightened. She had Ironhide with her the whole time and now when he wasn't with her Megatron was beating her mommy and she was scared stiff. Richelle felt anger build within her and Megatron turned his attention on her. "You say anything and this girl is dead."

"Why don't you do anything to me?" she asked.

Megatron just laughed and said, "You know Sam Witwicky…he was the person who killed me before. You are the one who can me to him."

"And do you think I'll do that?" Richelle asked.

"What it parasite, I may slip a finger and break her fragile neck." Megatron growled.

Suddenly the door open and Jetfire walked in. Jetstorm looked to the entrance and saw his brother come walking in. "Ah Jetfire what do you have here?" Megatron questioned.

"I have the weapon specialist, Ironhide." Jetfire grumbled throwing Ironhide to the ground.

"Ironhide!" Richelle exclaimed and started running over to him. Megatron quickly grabbed her and chuckled.

"Good work Jetfire, I didn't think you'd be able to take on the Weapon specialist by yourself." Megatron spoke very impressed. "You did a much better job than Starscream, he cannot seem to do anything right."

"Megatron! Let me out of here!" came screaming down in a different room. The humans started huddling together afraid what was going on. Then they heard a roar. Ironhide looked at the humans. He saw Sarah up against the wall not moving. If Megatron had killed her he was going to make sure Megatron paid for it. Megatron sat little Annabelle on the ground who went running straight to her mother and started trying to wake her up.

"How does it feel to finally be in the hands of the Decepticons?" Megatron asked bending down to his level and then looked back to Richelle. "You've made a human female your mate, how embarrassing."

Ironhide started to get up but Jetfire kept him pinned down so he couldn't move. "Her touch her even once I'll rip you apart." Ironhide roared.

Megatron stood up and swung his foot around and kicked Ironhide's face leaving a huge dent, crushing an optic. Energon started spewing out of it as the liquid ran down to the ground. Ironhide spit out some energon and laughed, "Typical Decepticon. You're too cowardly to actually fight me; you have to make sure I'm pinned down so I won't kill you."

Megatron growled and was about to kick him again when Jetfire swung his cane around and knocked the Decepticon leader off his feet. Stunned Megatron slowly got up and watched as Jetfire helped Ironhide on his feet. "Traitor!" Megatron growled.

Jetfire turned around just as Jetstorm came running at him and quickly moved out of the way. "You know for an old timer I move fast. I was expecting more of you Jetstorm."

Jetstorm growled and went back at Jetfire who caught him and pinned him to the ground and growled, "You never knew what it was like fighting million of years ago. You never had the training I did and you think you may know pain. I'll show you how we brought pain back in my day!"

Ironhide brought out his cannons and growled, "You're going to pay for that Decepticon scum."

Megatron came at Ironhide, but he quickly dodged out of the way. With one optic functioning properly he had to focus more on his hearing and smell. Richelle quickly ran to get out of the way of fighting robots and went over to Annabelle and Sarah. Ironhide quickly started firing at Megatron and blew him into the wall, making a hole in Starscream's cell Richelle saw a huge cat come running out and Starscream slowly stood up with scratches and bite marks all over him.

The large panther like robot looked around and looked at them. Richelle slowly stood up and put Annabelle behind her. "Do not move Annabelle you understand me?"

Annabelle didn't reply, but made a whining noise. Richelle slowly moved back a little trying to take it slow so that the cat wouldn't noticed, but it was a big mistake. The cat got into a pouncing position and was ready to pounce any minute. "Shit." She whispered and then looked at Annabelle and Sarah. She needed to get them out of here. "Ironhide!"

Ironhide punched Megatron down to the ground and turned to see Ravage getting ready to pounce at Richelle, Annabelle, and Sarah. Growling he went running at Ravage and took him down. The cat started clawing at Ironhide and biting him. Ironhide stood up grabbing a hold of the cat and grabbed a hold of its tail.

Right when he was about to pull the cat apart Megatron came and shot Ironhide in the back. Ironhide dropped the cat and fell to the ground then yelled, "Twins!"

At that time all was silent except for Jetfire and Jetstorm battling in the background then came two Lamborghinis on yellow the other red came busting into the Decepticon base. Transforming they quickly started taking on Megatron.

"Hey Megabutt right here!" Sunny yelled.

"No right here!" Sides exclaimed. Megatron growled and started firing at the two, but never got them. "You're too slow! Megs is getting old!"

"You got that right." Sunny laughed and slid between the Decepticon's legs and fired up. Megatron flew up into the air and landed on his back.

"Hey Sunny." Grunted Sides.

"Yeah Sides. Sides? Sides where are you?" Sunny answered.

"I'm under this pile of metal."

Sunny's optics quickly grew twice as big when he heard that. Megatron slowly got up and picked Sides with him, "You move and he dies."

"Sides!" Sunny exclaimed.

Ironhide quickly grabbed Ravage who was on top of him trying to scratch out his spark and twisted its head right off. He looked down at Richelle and Annabelle, "Are you two alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Richelle replied, "Ironhide…your face."

"I'll be okay. Ratchet will patch me up." Ironhide grunted. He was just glad he was still able to see her at least through on optic. Slowly getting up on his feet he started walking towards Megatron. Sunny wasn't doing anything because his brother was in Megatron's grasp. Megatron looked over to Jetfire.

"You fight nothing like the Decepticons! I'm ashamed to even call you brother! Our father would be so ashamed."

"Our father was the first wheel!" Jetstorm spat at his brother.

"He may have been the first wheel and didn't transform into anything, but he did so with honor! He would be ashamed of you now."

Jetstorm growled and started charging at Jetfire and finally took him down. "Oi that hurt." Jetfire grunted.

"Whose the weak one now!?" Jetstorm yelled.

Jetfire took his cane and jabbed it right through his brother's head. At first Jetstorm did nothing, but as the energon started leaking down his face, his optic widened and then went limp. "You're no Decepticon. I was a better Decepticon than you. But now I'm an Autobot now and always will be."

Ironhide watched Jetfire kill his own brother and saw Megatron distracted and decided now was the perfect time to attack. Tapping the leader on the back, Megatron turned around and gave his face a nice make over. Taking Sides out of Megatron's grasp he threw him aside and started firing his cannons at the Decepticon leader. Megatron stumbled back and Ironhide looked around the base, "Wasn't there another Decepticon? Starscream?"

"Yes…where did the coward go?" Jetfire asked.

They looked in the room where a hole where Ironhide had blasted through the wall and saw Starscream standing there. He couldn't move from where Ravage had done so much damage to him. "Should we take him?" Jetfire asked.

"Make sure he can't do anything and take him back to base." Jetfire nodded and took Starscream and flew off. Ironhide then focused on the humans next to the wall and transformed, "Get in you guys we need to get Sarah to Ratchet and fast."

Richelle dragged Sarah to the cab and slowly got her in. Thankfully she didn't weight that much. Once she was seated she helped little Annabelle get up in the cab. Ironhide closed the door and started driving off very fast. Sides and Sunny quickly went after them not wanting to be left behind in a Decepticon base.

Arriving at the Autobot base Optimus walked forward, "Ironhide where did you go?"

"I went and got Richelle." He replied as Richelle got out with Annabelle and slowly dragged Sarah out and then he transformed taking Sarah in his hands. Optimus looked at Ironhide's face and saw what had happened.

"Ironhide this is unacceptable. I know you wanted Richelle back and the other humans, but you should have come to us first!" Optimus growled.

Ironhide was quiet and then looked at Optimus and replied, "Jetfire had this plan, the Decepticons thought he was still with them. He got me in. He had to play along and let me get a few punches before he stepped in. If I hadn't come when I did Sarah may be dead right now…looking down at the female in his hands he walked passed Optimus and went to the med bay where Richelle and Annabelle were at.

"Ratchet…its Sarah." Ironhide spoke. He looked over to where Lennox was laying and saw he was asleep which was very good considering what was going on. Ratchet watched as Ironhide put Sarah on the table in front of him and Ratchet started scanning her.

"Well she seems to be alive which is good….but she's out cold and she has a concussion…her organs are bruised. I'll patch up her head to make sure the brain doesn't swell too big and make sure everything will be well. Just leave the room and I'll make sure Will stays out of it."

Ironhide nodded and looked down at Richelle and picked her up. Once he got to his room there were humans everywhere…well the humans who were always at the base now. "Richelle!" Daniel and Grace exclaimed.

Ironhide slowly put Richelle down on the ground so she could interact with her fellow humans. Ironhide smiled as they hugged her and talked to her, but it wasn't until Daniel looked up at Ironhide and said, "Guys lets go and fix Richelle some food, she's probably starving."

All the humans got the hint and started walked. "What are we going to fix? I didn't' know we were fixing anything." Sam stated.

Mikaela quickly nudged him in the chest and pushed him out the door. Once the room was clear Ironhide picked up Richelle and walked to the bed. "Are you okay Richelle?"

"I'm fine Ironhide he didn't harm me at all…but he threatened to kill Annabelle if I did anything." Richelle replied.

Ironhide growled in his throat and just gently held her and stroked her back. The two just laid there enjoying each other's company and were just happy to be alive with one another. Richelle then looked up at Ironhide and said, "You need Ratchet to check you out."

"Richelle I'm—

"NOW!" yelled Richelle and the whole base heard. Ironhide was shocked to hear her say this and decided he would do what he must do. In order to make her happy he'd have to see Hatchet…the murderous doctor.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Yes or no? Please review! Next to be uploaded is Run to You.


	12. How Can We Make This Work?

Okay I'm on a roll at updating...was very depressed writing this chapter and this is the last chapter. This New Years has been bad....and I want to cry. But I hope you gusy enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

How Can We Make this Work?

Walking into the med bay surprised Ratchet. Yes he had patients all the time and it was his job as the medic, but Ironhide came in all beat up and it seemed like he was forced to come here instead of voluntary. "What brings you here today Ironhide? Hardly see you in here at all. I thought you could handle all the pain."

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet with a pleading look. Ratchet looked on Ironhide's shoulder and there sitting was Richelle with an impatient look on her face and then he looked back at Ironhide. "Wow I never thought I'd see the day that Ironhide started taking orders from a human female."

Richelle looked up at Ratchet and said, "Fix him because I hate seeing him like this."

"Richelle these injuries are quite minor his body can repair most of them he doesn't need my help at all." Ratchet explained.

Richelle didn't say anything, but gave him a dirty look that nearly scared Ratchet the Hatchet to death and squeaked, "Okay I'll take a look at him to make sure he's fully functioning."

Richelle smiled and climbed down off of Ironhide and said, "I'll be back later Hide."

"Don't rush." Ironhide called back to her. Richelle looked back and blew him a kiss and continued out the door.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen you take orders from her before." Ratchet spoke.

"Well apparently she wants to make sure I'm okay. Though I'm pretty sure I'm fine but in order to keep her happy I got to have this check up. Human females can be very….emotional it seems." Ironhide replied.

Ratchet chuckled and started repairing Ironhide from his battles. One thing Ratchet knew about human females, which he knew a lot about them, but the most important was never get them mad or its going to be the end of the world, and Ironhide had just witnessed what a human female could do. Their anger was worse than a male and the female race was feared by all men if they didn't obey.

"Do you still want to make her your mate?" asked Ratchet teasingly.

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet and replied, "She's already my mate, and I don't mind her having her temper, she reminds me a lot of myself so I'm okay with it…it's just that she has to win or else I get a mouth full of nasty words from her."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day you'd actually make a human your mate, but that's not my business."

Ironhide looked up at Ratchet and retorted, "Be careful old man, you may get yourself a nice wrinkly old human female."

Ratchet took out his wrench and hit Ironhide on the hit head. "HEY! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HELPING ME, NOT MAKING ME WORSE!" Ironhide yelled.

Ratchet just laughed and continued of what he was supposed to do instead of doing what he wanted to do in the first place. Once he had finally finished his business he let Ironhide get up and stretched around before he would go see Richelle. "Hey Ironhide…is Richelle being too hard on you?" Ironhide looked down to see Daniel standing there with Grace right next to him.

"She just wants to make sure I'm okay. I'm used to taking orders." Ironhide replied giving them a big smile.

"Yeah we know that, but by a human female?"

"Who's talking about me?"Asked a demanding voice behind them, the two humans turned around to see Richelle standing there with her arms crossed. Grace hid behind Daniel and pointed at him.

"Oh I see what side you're on." Daniel gritted through his teeth and smiled at Richelle, "Hey my dear! How are you? We were just talking about you."

"So I could see. Just what were you saying?"

"Nothing much really, just saying how wonderful you are," Daniel replied as his face started turning bright red.

"Oh yes Daniel I can believe that when your face is turning bright red."

"Richelle…do you think you're being too hard on Ironhide? I mean he can take a lot of hits. He's an Autobot. Yes you may be his mate…but come on." Daniel explained to Richelle.

"Let me talk to Ironhide alone Daniel…Grace. Please." Richelle spoke pointing toward the door. The two looked up at Ironhide and he nodded in agreement. Once the two had left she walked up to him and he picked her up.

"Is it a crime to be worried about you? I didn't want you leaking anything and dying because of it." Richelle whispered. Ironhide could tell she felt guilty, her pheromones were everywhere. She couldn't hide her feelings from him; he was far too complex for her to do anything of the sort. It was one the advantages of being and Autobot with heightened senses.

"No it's not a crime my dear. I'm not used to someone being worried about me. It's been a long time."

"What do you mean? You had a girlfriend in the past?" asked Richelle.

"Yes. Her name was Chromia, but I haven't seen her in millions of years so I don't know if she is alive or not." Ironhide sighed.

Richelle looked down feeling tears swell up in her eyes. What if she lived? Would Ironhide still want her or would he dismiss her to go to his lost love from many years ago. Ironhide could tell she was disturbed about what he had said. Sighing he put a finger under her chin and had her look up at him and said, "I want you to stop thinking what you're thinking right now. You are mine and I would never leave you for anyone."

"How I cannot think about it? How will I know you'll stay with me and not go running to her?"

"Chromia and I were not only mates, but were good friends who understood one another and if we got separated then if we found a new mate we'd understand a little hurt, but we would understand one another. Not try to kill the new mate." Ironhide explained.

Richelle looked at him even though it was good news to hear. She felt foolish that she thought she was the first one to have him not anyone else. She finally got enough courage and spoke, "Well I must say that's good to hear."

Ironhide gently stroked her on the head which he knew made her mad. "Hey I'm not some kind of pet you know."

"Oh I'm sorry dearest I forgot you hated that." Ironhide smiled. Richelle just gave him an evil look and then gently punched his hand for she knew if she punched it too hard she'd end up hurting herself. Ironhide started walking out of the med bay and down to his room. As he walked they passed Ratchet.

"So I see the human is okay with your repairs." Ratchet spoke.

"Yeah but you forgot to use my name. Richelle."

"Oh yes…sorry Richelle. Do you like him better all fixed up?"

Richelle looked at Ironhide and then back at Ratchet, "you did a good job on him."

Ratchet felt his chest swell. He did a good job, but very rare did someone compliment his work. Ironhide looked down at Richelle in his hand who had her hand on his chest and smiling up at him. He smiled back at her and then nodded at Ratchet and continued to his room. When they got to his room he opened the door and there inside were Daniel and Grace.

"About time you guys got here." Grace spoke and smiled up at the two.

Daniel smiled at them and then looked at Grace, "So you guys going to get married or something? Grace are you staying?"

Grace looked at Daniel and then up at Ironhide and Grace, "You know how much I love you Richelle right?"

"Of course."

"Well, I think I will go back home back in Maine, no idea what Daniel will do. But I'll visit."

Ironhide put Richelle on the ground and she hugged her friend. "Be safe okay?"

"I am, you better be safe, and you're dating the giant robot here."

Ironhide bent down to her level and said, "She'll be safe with me. The Decepticons won't get her again."

Daniel looked at Grace and then Richelle and said, "I think I'll stay in the area….more gay guys out here and I'll hopefully get a chance with someone."

Grace hugged Daniel and hugged Richelle. She needed to see her family again. Though she could see why Daniel was staying here. His family back home really didn't approve of him being gay and didn't really acknowledge him that much.

"You know you can come by anytime and visit any time you want…if you're bringing a male let us know in advanced." Richelle spoke.

"Of course I'll let you know. I love you all very much."

"Hound can take you home if you like since he was the one who brought you here." Ironhide spoke.

Grace looked up at Ironhide and replied, "Thank you very much."

Ironhide nodded and walked over to his desk and made an announcement for Hound to come to his room immediately. Once Hound had made it Ironhide told him he was to take Grace home. Hound nodded and transformed. Apparently Grace had been thinking about this long and hard for a while because she had everything packed and ready to go. She put her stuff in the back of the jeep and waved goodbye to her friends and Hound took off.

Ironhide looked down at the two humans with him and said, "Well it looks like you two are the only humans from your hometown staying."

Daniel looked at Richelle and then Ironhide and whispered, "I'll be leaving now."

Daniel left out of the room and Ironhide picked up Richelle and put her on his bed. He activated his holoform and started tenderly kissing her on the lips. The two were together forever now and no one would tear them apart.

* * *

Have a Happy New Year


End file.
